


multiple couples fanfiction

by Wirsindokay



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, Goalkeepers, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Jealousy, M/M, love like dessert
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirsindokay/pseuds/Wirsindokay
Summary: my multiple couples fanfictions.





	1. jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇包括金红、喂鸡、狮糯、新默和磁迈..
> 
> 有Top Jo的部分..

【喂鸡篇】

Joshua觉得他此刻正经历着人生中最激动的时刻，站上领奖台的那一刻，他觉得比赛中付出的一切都是值得的。即使他在最后一场领了黄牌，但在捧起奖杯的那一刻那个小插曲已经不重要了，他们赢了，他现在是世界冠军了，这一切都太快了，快到他根本没时间去回想这一切是怎么发生的。

 

在那之后，他觉得自己一直处于一种肾上腺素分泌过多的状态，他应该是拥抱了所有的队友，和他们疯了一样的狂欢，他们甚至冲进了赛后的记者发布会现场，更不用提更衣室里有多疯狂了。他大概知道他跟着大家一起吼着不成调的歌，拿着啤酒猛灌，一直high到凌晨，但他不记得他到底唱了些什么，有没有做出什么让他在那之后会后悔的事情。

 

Joshua终于high够了，回到自己房间的时候，他的室友还没有回来，他关上门，扑到了床上。Joshua觉得自己的脑子一片混乱，连思考的能力都快要失去了，他很想一觉睡过去，但似乎分泌过多的肾上腺激素依旧还在影响着他，他无论如何也睡不着。

 

Joshua最后拿起了手机，因为刚才和大家一起high的时候怕被打扰，所以他就关了机，当他再次开机的时候，看到的全是队友、朋友、家人发来的那些祝贺他夺冠的消息，当然还有一些未接来电。但是他把那些消息从第一个拉到最后一个都没有找到Julian的名字，未接来电也没有Julian打来的。Joshua突然觉得很难过，Julian居然连个电话都不打给他，想到可能Julian连决赛都没看，Joshua整个眼眶都红了。

 

可能是被酒精影响了思考，Joshua找到了通讯录上被自己标注‘Babe’的那个号码，拨了出去。

 

“Jo...”等了很长时间Julian带着困意的声音才从电话里传来，很明显他是被从睡梦中吵醒的:“...德国现在是凌晨2点。”

 

“你...你为什么不给我打电话？”Joshua的声音带着明显的哭腔，他觉得自己现在要委屈死了。

 

“你喝醉了？”Julian觉得Joshua一定醉的不轻，不然他绝对不可能因为自己没打电话祝贺他夺冠就特地半夜吵醒他像个被抢了糖的小孩子一样闹脾气。

 

“我没有，你还没回答我的问题，别想转移话题。”

 

“你庆祝的时候不是会关机吗？打电话你也不会接啊。”Julian没想到Joshua醉成这样还能进行正常的逻辑思考，无奈的叹了口气。

 

“那你比赛期间为什么也不给我打电话？”Joshua想到这个就更难过了，自从他到了索契，就没有再接到过Julian的电话了。

 

“你还好意思说，你不是跟Leon他们玩的很high吗？还能想起来我啊？”Julian其实觉得Joshua跟其他人走得近也没什么，毕竟这是在比赛期间，他赢了比赛激动的时候也是看见谁都想抱，但是Joshua跟Leon真是玩的有点过，他一开始看到Joshua和Leon的合照还能选择无视，后来居然变本加厉，他想不注意到都难。

 

“你吃醋了？哈哈哈，Jul你太可爱了。”Joshua在电话这端笑出了声。

 

“你还知道我会吃醋啊？”

 

“我想你了，Jul，我都好长时间没见你了。”Joshua把脸埋进了枕头，说话的声音带着撒娇的意味。

 

“别以为你撒娇我就会放过你。”Julian虽然这么说，但还是情不自禁的笑了起来。

 

“Jul，我回去的时候，你能去慕尼黑找我吗？”

 

“还不确定。忘了说，祝贺你成为世界冠军。”

 

“嗯..”

 

“你high了一晚上现在该睡觉了。”

 

“...”回答Julian的是Joshua均匀的呼吸声。

 

“晚安，Babe.”

\----------

Joshua第二天被室友叫醒的时候觉得自己难受的要死了，当他好不容易爬起来走到浴室的时候做的第一件事就是抱着马桶吐了个痛快，那之后，他觉得自己终于活过来了。上了球队大巴之后，他就又跟着大家high了一路，终于坐上了飞往德国的飞机的时候，他觉得自己连抬胳膊的力气都没有了。飞行途中，那些high的比自己时间还长的前辈们居然一个个比他还精神，还在兴奋地交谈着。Joshua不禁觉得他们也太厉害了，都不用睡觉的吗？

 

等他睡了一觉醒过来的时候，大家似乎都安静下来了，前辈们也开始补觉了。他打开手机看到了昨天晚上和Julian的通话记录，但是他已经不记得自己有给Julian打过电话了，更别说他到底跟Julian聊了些什么了。

 

Joshua回到德国之后拒绝了所有人继续找个地方high的邀约回到了他在慕尼黑的家，Julian并不在，看来他应该是不会来慕尼黑了，所以他一瞬间就失望了。

 

Joshua放下行李就直接去了卧室，趴在床上戴着耳机边听歌边刷着Instagram。看到那些他和Leon的合照，Joshua突然开始担心起来，如果Julian生气了怎么办？他该怎么解释啊？他还凌晨喝醉酒的时候给Julian打了电话，他不会说了什么不该说的吧？越翻Joshua的脸色越不好，他觉得这次自己是逃不掉了，还好Julian没有来慕尼黑。

 

就在Joshua好不容易舒了一口气的时候，他的屁股挨了一巴掌，他摘下耳机转头果然看到了脸色不太好的Julian，所以他直接愣在了那里。

 

“傻了？”Julian没想到Joshua看见他居然是这个反应。

 

“你怎么来慕尼黑了？”Joshua出口就后悔了，他这句话很像是在说我不想看见你,这句话明显是在激怒Julian，他是不是脑子短路了啊。

 

但还好Julian并不是那么理解的，因为Julian说的是：“你凌晨给我打电话说想见我，还问我能不能来慕尼黑找你，忘了？”Julian说完又打了一下Joshua的屁股。

 

“啊..”Joshua被Julian打的叫出了声，他根本不敢告诉Julian他其实什么都不记得了:“当然没有。”

 

“你能不能解释一下你跟Leon是怎么回事？”

 

“真的没有什么，我这段时间一直都在想你，但是你都不联系我 。”Joshua决定先一步把话题给转了，因为他跟Leon到底怎么回事他也不知道该怎么解释，越解释越说不清。

 

“真的？”Julian挑了下眉表示怀疑。

 

“当然是真的了。”Joshua跨坐到了Julian腿上，伸手搂住他的脖子。

 

“但是你不乖是要有惩罚的。”Julian搂住了Joshua的腰。

 

“什么惩罚？”

 

Joshua这一秒还在好奇Julian到底要怎么惩罚他，下一秒他能做的就是埋在Julian肩上，无比后悔自己刚才跨坐在Julian腿上的行为，因为Julian居然像惩罚小孩子一样打他屁股，这个姿势倒是方便了Julian的动作。

 

“Jul，啊..”

 

“知道错了吗？”Julian觉得Joshua这个样子真的太可爱了。

 

“你先..啊..停手啊..”

 

Julian暂时放过了Joshua：“说吧。”

 

“我不该跟Leon走那么近的。”

“你有没有想过我看见那些照片是什么感受？”

 

“对不起，Jul..”Joshua又露出了狗狗眼。

 

Julian对于Joshua的狗狗眼完全没有抵抗力，所以他终于露出了笑容，吻上了Joshua微微撅起的嘴。

 

Leon在第二天收到了来自Julian的威胁：Leon Goretzka，多特vs沙尔克的时候，我就盯着你铲了。

 

Leon表示为什么会这样，被Max冷暴力就算了，为什么他还会被Julian威胁啊，还有没有天理啊，他发誓下次再也不跟Joshua走那么近了。

 

 

 

 

 

站在超级杯的赛场上，Joshua觉得他没有任何一场比赛像这场一样那么渴望进球，他想亲自破了Roman Bürki 的门，虽然他不想承认，但这的确有一部分是因为他的报复心理。

 

当看到他和Julian的INS的互动之后，Joshua气得只想直接跑到Julian面前宣泄自己的不满和愤怒，但那个时候他已经归队了，Julian也不在多特蒙德，所以这次超级杯赛后Joshua决定不能再装作他不很在乎这样的事情了。

 

如果单单只是因为Julian和Roman的互动让他认为自己绿了这件事情，其实他也用不着这么生气，然而主要的原因是Julian在受伤期间已经这样和很多队友‘暧昧不清’了，归队之后就更变本加厉了。

 

本来就生气的Joshua还在前几天收到了来自Matthias的‘温馨提醒’，Matthias在电话里表示：Julian最近又开始‘骚扰’队友了，我才刚走就已经开始打Erik的主意了，你一定不能让他再这么下去了，不然你迟早有一天要绿。挂了电话之后，Joshua已经决定他这次不会放过Julian了，没想到的是，之后他还真绿了，所以他在知道的一瞬间就气炸了。

 

虽然后来他在比赛中只是造成了乌龙球得分，不算是真正意义上的破了Roman的门，在后来的点球大战自己的点球也被对方扑出了，但他们赢了，对他来说，这算是一定程度上的报复了Roman，所以他在赛后笑得比Thomas前辈还裂。

 

庆功宴刚开始，Joshua收到了Julian的信息：你要来我家吗？

 

Joshua决定直接无视，跟着大家继续high，当他喝完第三杯酒之后，Julian打了电话过来，在他挂断了第5通之后，Julian还是坚持打过来了下一通，旁边的Niklas饶有兴趣的看着他：“你们吵架了？”

 

“帮我请个假，我今天不回去了。”Joshua说完就拿了自己的包出去了，Niklas无奈的耸耸肩继续喝自己酒。

 

“过来接我，我把地址发给你。”Joshua出去之后接了电话，语气很冷的说完这句话，在Julian开口之前就挂断了。

 

Julian在来的路上内心很忐忑，他在看台上看比赛的时候就知道Joshua绝对带着个人情绪在踢比赛。但是现在这样的状况他也没想到，Joshua那样的语气他是第一次听到，冷到让他没有勇气去面对对方。

 

Julian停车的时候，Joshua正拿着一罐啤酒靠在墙上，由于他站在背光的地方，Julian看不清他的表情。直到对方走近，他才看清Joshua的表情，只是那样的表情让他有些惧怕，即使是球场上和对方球员发生冲突Julian也没见过Joshua这么生气过。

 

从Joshua坐进车里，空气就像凝结了一样，感受到Joshua周围的冷气压，Julian整个人都神经紧绷，而Joshua的沉默让他更紧张，他现在只想赶快逃离这样的状况，这样的Joshua真的太可怕了。

 

“恭喜你们赢了比赛，你这场的表现很精彩。”Julian本来是想打破这个紧张的气氛，结果却把车内的空气变得更紧张了，Joshua面对他的祝贺只冷冷的说了句：“谢谢。”

 

面对Joshua的冰冷态度，Julian放弃了在车里谈判的想法，他们后一路沉默，直到Julian停完车都没有再开口。

 

“Jo..”最后还是Julian先憋不住了，进门之后拉住了Joshua的胳膊，有些犹豫的开口：“你能不能说点什么？”

 

Joshua听到这句话转过身，抓住Julian的肩把推到了墙上，冷冷的盯着Julian的眼睛开口：“你想听什么？”

 

“Jo..你别这样看着我。”Joshua的眼神有种强烈的压迫感，让他想要立刻逃离。

 

感受到Julian的挣扎，Joshua拉近了他们之间的距离，拉过了他的双手放到了他的头顶上方。

 

“难道你不应该先解释一下你最近的行为吗？”

 

“真的不是你想的那样...” Julian本来还想说你想多了，但是看到Joshua不太好的表情之后还是把那句话吞进了肚子里。

 

Julian把视线移向了Joshua的下巴，他现在根本不敢看Joshua的眼睛,“对不起，我没想到你会这么生气。Jo...我和那些队友真的没什么。”

 

“呵..”Joshua冷笑了一声，放开了Julian的手，声音里带着愤怒的吼了出来：“连Matze都觉得我他妈的绿了，你让我怎么相信你们没什么！”

 

Julian再次看向了Joshua的眼睛，看着对方发红的眼眶，他现在不知道该怎么办，他知道Joshua的那种心情，联合会杯期间他看着Joshua和Leon走那么近也会生气，即使他们之间并没有什么也一样。

 

Julian搂住Joshua的脖子吻住了他，那双眼睛里的愤怒和悲伤，他真的不想再看见第二次。

 

Joshua在Julian吻上来的瞬间搂住了他的腰，带着愤怒激烈的回吻着他，几乎是想要把对方吞吃入腹一般啃咬着Julian的唇。

 

即使感觉到唇上的刺痛感，Julian还是配合着Joshua的吻，舌头和对方的纠缠在一起。

 

Joshua很快动手解开了Julian的皮带，把手滑进了Julian的牛仔裤，隔着Boxer揉着对方的臀，更加拉近了彼此之间的距离，将吻移向了Julian的侧颈。

 

等他们来到卧室的时候，已经是一丝不挂的坦诚相对了。Joshua把Julian脸朝下的推倒在了床上，在Julian成功翻身之前他压在了身下，吻着对方的耳后的敏感肌肤，用压低的声音在他耳边说着极具警告意味的话：“我不会那么轻易放过你的，Jul.”

 

由于看不见Joshua的脸，Julian有种对于未知的恐惧感，他不知道Joshua接下来到底会做什么，而后腰处Joshua的勃起的清晰触感，也让他开始挣扎。

 

“Jul..你知道你现在的行为是在惹火。”Joshua按住Julian的腰，亲吻着他的后颈，粉碎了想要挣扎逃离的企图。

 

虽然Julian知道他挣扎的行为只会让事情变得更糟糕，他还是尝试着准备挣脱Joshua的钳制，而后果是他根本没办法挣脱Joshua的怪力压制。

 

“啊..”Julian在Joshua突然打了他臀侧的肌肉时叫出了声。

 

“我今天有足够的时间惩罚你。”在Julian耳边说完这句话之后Joshua的吻从Julian的肩，一路向下直到后腰，不断在Julian皮肤上面留下吻痕和牙齿啃咬的痕迹。

 

Julian在尝试过结果失败之后，也就放弃挣扎了。反正Joshua接下来要做的也是他想要的，他也不是没被Joshua上过，只是这种完全被对方控制情况，让他有些不愿去接受。

 

当他们结束疯狂的性爱之后，Julian翻过身抱住了Joshua.

 

Joshua把头埋在Julian的肩窝，闷闷的开口：“Jul..”

 

“怎么了？”Julian感觉到了Joshua低落的情绪。

 

“我知道你们没什么，但是我阻止不了自己生气。每次看到你跟他们走的很近，我都会怀疑自己是不是并不是特殊的那个？你和他们也可以像和我亲近。”Joshua的声音里透着不安，Julian从来没想过他会有这样的想法。

 

“我可不会跟他们接吻、上床。”Julian翻了个身把Joshua压在身下，盯着他的眼睛认真地开口：“Jo，对我来说你一直都是最特殊的那个。我承认我是跟那些队友走得近，但我绝对知道什么情况是底线的。对不起，我真的没想到我这样会让你这么不安，我会把和其他人的关系控制在你能接受的程度的。”

 

“你会不会觉得我这样很无理取闹？”

 

“当然不会，你吃醋我会很开心的，你一直都是一副不是很在乎的样子。”

 

“所以你才跟其他人走的那么近吗？”

 

“一部分原因是这样。”Julian忍不住开了个玩笑，他才没那么无聊故意刷存在感呢。

 

Joshua在Julian反应过来之前再次把他压在了身下，露出了有些危险的表情：“看来我要让你好好感受一下我到底在不在乎了。”

 

“我开玩笑的！”Julian瞬间就慌了，他为什么非要开这个玩笑呢。

 

“我可不这么认为。”

 

“Jo..fuck..”Joshua最终还是没放过这次让Julian好好感受一下自己有多在乎的机会。

 

 

第二天醒来的时候，Joshua窝在Julian怀里说了句：“Jul，我饿了，我从昨天晚上到现在都没吃饭。”

 

“你是想让我去做饭吗？”

 

“你快去吧，我要饿死了。”

 

Julian不禁在心里叹了口气 ，Joshua这真的是完美诠释了什么叫得了便宜还卖乖，所以他决定要提个要求：“在那之前你要先喂饱我。”

 

“可以。”看着虎视眈眈盯着自己的Julian，Joshua搂过他的脖子吻了上去。

 

 

【金红】

Erik擦着头发从浴室出来，沙发上的手机适时地响了起来，看到屏幕上‘Matze’的名字，他露出微笑按下了接听键。

 

“Matze.”

 

“我刚刚打电话你怎么没接？”Matthias的声音里听不出什么特殊的情绪。

 

“我在洗澡，刚从浴室出来，手机在沙发上没带进去。”

 

Matthias 叹了口气之后，有些犹豫的开口：“Erik..”

 

“怎么了？”

 

Erik放下手里的毛巾，去冰箱拿了瓶橙汁之后走到厨房，坐在料理台上继续和Matthias聊天。

 

“我知道你跟Jul根本没什么，但是那些照片出来，我真的没办法控制我的情绪。”

 

“你是第一天认识Jul吗？”Erik喝了口橙汁后继续自己的吐槽：“你在队里的时候他就是那样，我总不能躲着他吧。”

 

“我知道。” Matthias的声音透着无奈：“难道异地恋都要经历这样的阶段吗？”

 

“其实我也差不多是这样。”Erik停顿了一秒才又开口：“我看到你跟Chris的合照也很介意。”

 

Matthias完全没想到Erik会这么说，虽然这听起来就很离谱，所有人都知道Chris眼里只有Manuel，但他还是决定解释一下：“我必须要说，我们真的没什么。”

 

“我没办法阻止自己那样想，我从来没有像现在这样想太多过。”Erik把玩着手里的瓶盖，声音里透着生无可恋。

 

“有时间就多见面吧，可能这样会好一点。”

 

“你什么时候会回多特蒙德？”

 

“想我了？”

 

“当然。我们从来没有分开过这么长时间。”

 

“你现在在哪儿？” Matthias停好车，从车里走了出来。

 

“厨房。”

 

“那你在厨房等着我好了。”Matthias翻出钥匙打开了门，声音里带着笑意。

 

他家的备用钥匙只有Matthias有，听到开门声Erik就知道是Matthias了，很快Matthias就出现在了厨房。

 

“你回来为什么不告诉我？”

 

“我本来准备打电话告诉你的，但是等你接电话的时候，我已经快到了。”

 

Erik看着Matthias一步步靠近自己。Matthias在他面前站定之后，低头吻了他。借着坐着的姿势他很自然的双腿缠上了Matthias的腰，搂住了Matthias的脖子回应着他的吻。

 

Matthias在靠近Erik的时候就闻到了他刚刚洗完澡之后还很清晰的洗发水和沐浴液的味道，比Erik平时用的香水味道更淡，却意外地很吸引他，那股香气不断挑逗着他的嗅觉和神经。

 

“你现在这样简直是在犯罪。” Matthias结束了刚刚那个唇舌纠缠的吻，带着情欲的眼睛看着Erik说出了这句话。面前的Erik只穿了件白色的T-shirt和深灰色的boxer，因为刚刚洗完澡脸有些微红，发梢还在滴水，从发梢滑落的水滴沿着脖颈的线条滑向了T-shirt遮盖的皮肤。

 

Erik露出了个极具挑逗意味的笑，盯着Matthias的眼睛说了句：“你喜欢吗？”

 

Matthias搂住了Erik的腰，把他抱了起来，往卧室的方向走，用压低的声音贴着他的耳朵说了句:“简直爱死了。”

 

Erik被Matthias放到床上的同时，就拉住Matthias的胳膊把他拉倒在了自己身上。

 

“如果知道你今天回来，我可能就裸着在床上等你了。” Erik盯着Matthias的眼睛说着挑逗的话。

 

“这是你自找的，明天下不了床别怪我。” Matthias说完低头吻了Erik的唇。

 

对他们来说异地恋是有很多不习惯的地方，但他们的性爱却更惹火了，这似乎也还挺好的。

 

【新默】

 

Manuel刚打开门就被门外的人抱住吻了上来，他关上门也搂住了Chris.最终还是Manuel先推开了Chris，他真的快要缺氧了。

 

“你在做饭吗？”闻到厨房飘来的饭香，Chris决定跟着Manuel去厨房看看。

 

“你可以在客厅等着。”

 

Chris还是坚持跟去了厨房，走近了Manuel后一副很惊奇的样子：“难得你没在晚饭煎牛排或者烤香肠，很好。”

 

“你想说什么？”Manuel觉得Chris绝对是话里有话。

 

“Manu你真的已经很胖了，不能再放飞自我了。”

 

“你是在嫌弃我？”

 

“没有，我只是提醒你注意一下身材而已，我喜欢你又不是因为你的身材，怎么会嫌弃你呢？”

 

“你明明就是这个意思。”

 

“你说是就是好了。”

 

Manuel忍不住翻了个白眼，Chris居然说得好像他很无辜一样。

 

“我最近听说你跟Matze走得很近。”

 

Chris走向冰箱拿了瓶可乐喝了一口之后，难以置信的看着Manuel：“你是在怀疑我跟Matze有什么，你认真的？”

 

“我只是随口提一下而已。”

 

“难道我对你的爱表现的还不够明显吗？”

 

“我都说了我只是随口提一下，我并没有怀疑你，另外你表现的已经够明显了，真的。”

 

“谁告诉你我跟Matze走的很近的？”Chris突然很想知道谁这么无聊。

 

“Jo.”

 

“他为什么会告诉你这个啊？等等，Jul是不是最近又对队友下手了，Matze回多特蒙德的时候是这么跟我说的，Jo喜欢这孩子也是心累啊。”

 

“年轻人真是折腾。”

 

Chris从后面抱住了Manuel的腰：“哈哈哈，你也不算老..你不打算帮一下Jo吗？”

 

“我才不像Basti一样喜欢到处找人灌心灵猪汤呢，年轻人的感情我也不想管。”

 

“你还说Jo是你亲儿子呢，就这样甩手不管了？他们两个真要闹起来，整个队都得乱。”

 

“我有时间给Basti打个电话吧。”

 

吃过饭之后，Chris先洗完澡出来了，他好奇翻了Julian的INS，看到那些照片，他觉得如果自己是Joshua可能也不淡定了。又想到Leon之前跟自己抱怨Max在U21总跟别人走得很近，他就觉得这些年轻人也还真是够混乱的。

 

Manuel从浴室出来就看到看着手机一直在笑的Chris。

 

“看到了什么？”

 

“Jul的INS，真不怪Jo想多。”

 

“你还有空管别人的感情问题。”Manuel夺走了Chris的手机，贴了过去，有些生气的盯着他的眼睛。

 

Chris露出一个好看的笑：“我又不会跑，我们有的是时间。”

 

Manuel低下头吻住了Chris的唇。

 

 

【磁迈】

 

U21征战欧青赛期间，让Max头疼并不是比赛，而是征战联合会杯还每天给他打电话抱怨的Leon.

 

Max和U21的队友出发到达酒店后刚刚整理好行李，就接到了Leon的电话。

 

“Leon.”

 

“Maxi.”

 

“你有事吗？”

 

“我不在，你要照顾好自己。”

 

Max忍不住翻了个白眼，明明Leon才是那个时常需要他照顾的人：“这句话应该我说才对。”

 

“我想你了。”

 

Max正准备开口，听到了浴室门口Davie的声音：Maxi，我们要走了。

 

Max给Davie做了个口型表示让他先走，自己马上就来。

 

Davie看着面前的Max，无奈的走了出去，顺便在心里吐槽他们简直能闪瞎眼，这才分开多长时间啊，又不是生离死别至于这么黏吗，搞得他也想给Niklas打电话了。

 

“我要出门了。”

 

“你跟Davie住一间吗？”听到刚刚Davie的声音，Leon决定确认一下Max的室友是不是Davie。

 

“嗯。”

 

“你为什么跟Davie住一间？”Leon莫名的很不满这个事实。

 

“教练分的房间，有什么问题吗？”

 

“我..”Leon虽然很想表达自己的不满，但他也找不到合适的理由抱怨。

 

“你跟谁是室友？”

 

“Nik.”

 

“那你为什么跟Nik住一间？这不一样的吗？晚上回来再聊。”

 

“好吧。那你亲我一下。”Leon的声音里透着委屈。

 

Max面对Leon这样的要求再次翻了个白眼，然后嘟起嘴发出了一声‘Mua..’

 

Leon在那之后才依依不舍的挂了电话。

 

那之后Max还是频频接到Leon的电话，而对方每次抱怨的话题都让他气结，他怎么也想不通Leon的脑洞到底是有多大才能把他跟队友的所有接触都定义为‘出轨’。

 

他们之间的对话也是很没有营养，比如：

 

“你为什么跟Davie坐在一个箱子上？”

 

“...你今天吃药了吗？”

 

比如：

 

“为什么Davie偷拍你？”

 

“难道视频里只有我吗？Davie镜头的关注点根本就不是我好吧，我就坐在旁边，还能故意不拍到我吗？”

 

比如：

 

“Davie为什么那个眼神看着你？”

 

“你为什么那个眼神看着Jo？你能不能把脑洞收一收？”

 

又比如：

 

“你们两个为什么在更衣室合影？”

 

“你没在更衣室和队友合影吗？”

 

再比如：

 

“为什么你和Davie走那么近?”

 

“你跟Jo没有一起去游泳啊？你到底有什么问题？这不很正常嘛?”

 

Leon每次打完电话就更气了，Max每次都是不在乎的态度，好像他是个无理取闹的小孩子一样。

 

所以他后来就开始一有时间就拉着Joshua抱怨了，一开始Joshua还很耐心的听他抱怨，后来Joshua整个人都要崩溃了，他每次都是一脸WTF的听着Leon在旁边喋喋不休，每当那个时候他都异常同情Max，他觉得如果跟Leon这样的人谈恋爱他恨不得能分分钟气结。

 

Joshua觉得虽然Julian是爱撩了点，需要他时不时‘爱的警告’一下，但是Julian至少不是Leon那种随随便便一件小事都能怀疑他‘出轨’的人，不然整天纠结这种没意义的东西，他绝对要被气死。即使有时候Julian也会吃飞醋，但那也只是偶尔，机率小到几乎可以忽略不计，而且有那种情况，Julian也只是问一下，事情就结束了，最多提醒他下次注意+小小的‘惩罚’他一下，怎么也不会像Leon这样纠缠不休。

 

经过这样的对比，Joshua觉得自己真的太幸运了。

 

同样遭到Leon这样轰炸的还有Chris，Chris面对Leon那些抱怨也是一脸WTF，虽然他有时候也很在乎Manuel和别人走得近这件事，但Leon这也太过分了。但是面对Leon的委屈态度，Chris也还是敷衍的安慰了他，并且提出等他回德国之后请他吃饭。

 

在U21的比赛结束之后，Max给Leon打了电话表示：你别生气了，我们真的没有什么，我只爱你。

 

然而还没消气的Leon表示:我不信。

 

Max面对Leon的态度决定先不理他了，让他自己好好脑补去吧。

 

后来，Leon回国的第二天还收到了来自Julian的‘威胁’，他就更委屈了。

 

所以当他和Chris一起吃饭的时候，Chris听到的第一句话就是：“Maxi不理我了，Jul还威胁我。”

 

Chris听见这句话心想：Max理你才怪呢，没怼你一顿已经很不错了。就你这么闹腾他没被烦得跟你分手那绝对算是真爱了。

 

“你这么闹腾，Max不理你也正常。”Chris虽然很想怼他一顿，但是鉴于他请Leon吃饭的目的是为了听他抱怨，也就放弃了那个想法。

 

“我现在怎么办？”Leon一脸担心的看着Chris.

 

“找Max道个歉，你们就能和好了。”

 

“这么简单？”

 

“Max明显不是因为生气不想理你，而是因为被烦的受不了才不理你的。你刚刚说Jul威胁你，什么情况？”Chris喝了一口果汁，好奇的看着Leon.

 

“他说要新赛季盯着我铲，但是我跟Jo真的没什么。”

 

“那Max跟Davie就有什么了吗？”

 

“我..”Leon瞬间词穷。

 

和Chris分别之后，Leon就去找了Max.

 

“气生完了？这样有意思吗？”Max一脸无奈的看着面前的Leon.

 

“对不起。”Leon走向Max，讨好的抱住了他。

 

Max面对这样的Leon叹了口气：“Leon，你真的没必要担心这样的事情，我爱的是你。”

 

“我也爱你。”

 

Leon搂住Max的腰，低头吻了他。他们已经浪费了那么多时间在无谓的事情上了，现在该干正事了。

 

 

【狮糯】

听到铃声，Bernd拿起了放在一旁的手机，躺在他腿上的Marc投来了一个询问的眼神。

 

“是Chris.”

 

得到答案之后Marc就转回了头继续看电视，Bernd揉了一把Marc的金发后接了电话。

 

“Chris.”

 

“Bernd，你知道队里那些年轻人是怎么回事吗？”

 

“谁？”

 

“很多人，这群人真的太混乱了，我算是见识到了。”Chris说完忍不住叹了口气。

 

“到底发生了什么事情？”

 

看着一脸好奇准备也凑过来听的Marc，Bernd无奈的说了句：“你继续看电视吧，我等会告诉你。”

 

“什么？”Chris一脸莫名其妙。

 

“我是跟Marc说的。”

 

“鄙视你们这种秀恩爱的行为。”

 

Bernd翻了个白眼：“我被你们闪瞎的时候还少吗?”

 

“好吧...我开始说，联合会杯期间，Leon给我打电话抱怨Max在U21跟Davie走得很近，后来回国之后，我请他去吃饭，他说Jul觉得他和Jo联合会杯期间走得太近，所以威胁他说新赛季比赛的时候要盯着他铲。”

 

Bernd听完之后觉得自己似乎比赛期间错过了很多东西：“我没觉得比赛期间Jo和Leon有什么啊。”

 

“关键是Jul不这么认为。”

 

“Jul不才是那个到处撩的人吗？” 

 

“就是因为他，这个事件愈演愈烈了，还牵扯上了我。”Chris的声音透着生无可恋。

 

“怎么会跟你有关系？”Bernd无论如何也想不到这件事情怎么会跟Chris有关系。

 

“Jul最近撩了Erik，又刚好Matze转会，所以我最近跟Matze经常一起。没想到的是我去找Manu的时候，他告诉我Jo跟他说我最近跟Matze走得很近。我...”Chris深深叹了口气之后才又开口：“Jo难道不知道Jul那种人是很少见的吗？不是谁都像他那样到处撩的。

 

“这些人的关系也太混乱了。”Bernd觉得自己打开了新世界的大门。

 

“我觉得我要做点什么，不然下次我又要被卷入这样的事件中了。”

 

“只要Jul不乱撩，就不会涉及到你。”

 

“我其实最头疼的是Leon，每次我都要被他烦死。”

 

“哈哈哈，你现在知道Max有多不容易了。”Bernd忍不住笑了起来。

 

“Max没跟他分手绝对是真爱了。你了解Davie吗？要想个办法不让他总是和Max一起，不然以Leon的性格，我迟早有一天要被他烦到精神崩溃。”

 

“Davie不是和Niklas在一起吗?他也在拜仁，你可以找Manu解决问题。”

 

“那我去给Manu打个电话，就不打扰你们了，拜拜..”

 

看着挂了电话欲言又止的Bernd，Marc坐了起来，靠到Bernd身上问了句：“发生了什么？”

 

当Bernd把整个事件从头到尾解释完之后，Marc也是一脸的震惊，为什么比赛期间发生了这么多事情他都不知道。

 

“还好我们从来就不用担心这样的问题。”Marc把Bernd压倒在了沙发上。

 

“你确定？”Bernd露出了怀疑的表情。

 

“你怀疑我？”

 

“开个玩笑。”Bernd看着Marc有些担心的表情笑了起来。

 

“我爱你。”Marc望进Bernd蓝绿色的眼睛说了这句话，然后看着那双眼睛因为Bernd的微笑染上了一种更致命的吸引力。

 

“我知道。”Bernd说完之后吻上了Marc的唇。


	2. love like dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wimmich、steno、Bravertz三个cp分别写了一种食物.

strawberry ice cream

bgm：for you in confidence---Chris Rubeo

 

门铃响起的时候，Brandy的毕业论文刚刚写好了第一段。这学期开始之前，一直和他合租的室友搬了出去，走之前还顺便介绍了一个认识的学弟来继承他之前的房间。

 

看了眼电脑右下角的日期，他突然想起来今天是那个新室友要搬过来的日子，这段时间一直为了毕业论文忙着翻阅各种文献和资料，室友这件事情早就被他抛到了脑后。

 

眼前的这个少年，黑色的棒球帽、Thrasher T-shirt、 Ripped jeans和chuck taylor 70s，除了背包和行李箱之外，手上还拿着skateboard，他开始怀疑眼前这个看起来很cool的skateboy真的是他那个乖宝宝新室友吗？

 

没等他开口，面前的人先做了自我介绍：“你好，我是Kai，之前联系过你说要今天搬过来。”

 

“先进来吧。”令他意外的是Kai笑起来的样子真的就是个很可爱的孩子，这样的反差让他觉得挺有意思的。

 

“你要喝点什么吗？”Brandy一边走向厨房，一边问客厅里的Kai.

 

“不用了，我想先整理一下行李，我的房间是哪一个？”

 

“挨着浴室那间。”看着Kai消失在自己的房间，Brandy打开冰箱拿了瓶啤酒，回到了电脑前继续写自己的论文。

 

晚上6点的时间，Brandy关了电脑，敲了敲Kai的门。门被打开之后，Brandy把手里的钥匙递了过去：“这是公寓的钥匙。你整理完了吗?”

 

“嗯，差不多都整理完了。”

 

“我要去趟超市，你要一起吗？”

 

“好啊，等我一下。”Kai拿上手机、钱包之后跟着一起出了门。

 

站在货架前考虑要不要买玉米片回去的时候，Brandy注意到Kai往购物车里扔了几盒草莓冰淇淋，他不明白为什么Kai会喜欢草莓冰淇淋这种跟他形象有极大反差的甜品，不过他也没说什么。

 

买完东西回去之后，Brandy放弃了继续写论文，而是选择和Kai一起窝在沙发上看一部正在播的HBO侦探剧。看向一边的时候，Kai正缩进毯子里吃着草莓冰淇淋，专注地盯着面前的电视屏幕，Brandy突然觉得他这样像个周末窝在家里，抱着零食认真追动漫的小朋友。

 

事实证明，前室友说的是对的，Kai真的是个乖孩子。从不夜不归宿，生活作息比他这个习惯晚上熬夜赶论文，早上睡懒觉的人规律多了，在发现连续一周都是Kai做早饭之后，出于愧疚，他放弃了熬夜，硬是逼着自己成为了一个morning person.

 

通常情况下，每次放学，Kai都会去踢球或者去附近的skatepark玩滑板，回来之后，第一时间冲进浴室，之后湿着头发坐在沙发上打游戏。一开始Brandy注意到他湿着头发打游戏，都会提醒他擦头发，发现没用之后，开始每次看到的时候直接把毛巾扔过去，然后Kai会一边打游戏一边分出百分之零点几的注意力说声谢谢，直到一局游戏结束，才开始拿起毛巾擦头发。

 

一段时间之后，他开始经常跟着Kai一起回学校踢球，偶尔被毕业论文搞得要崩溃的时候，也会跟他一起去skatepark，坐在一边看着他们玩滑板，当然多数时间只是坐在那里放空。回去的路上，他们会去附近的便利店，每次他拿完啤酒去结账的时候都会看到Kai拿了一大盒草莓冰淇淋，很多次他都很想问他为什么会喜欢草莓冰淇淋，后来想想似乎喜欢一样甜品也没什么特殊理由吧，就打消了这个念头。

 

日子就这样一天天的过去，他的论文也写了大半了。某天下午，他像往常一样翻阅资料的时候，Kai打了电话给他，接了电话之后听到他说：“Brandy，你能来趟医院吗？”

 

听到那句话他脑海里各种不好的画面闪过，下一秒关上电脑，准备出门：“你受伤了？”

 

“嗯，没有很严重，就是玩滑板的时候摔了一下，扭到手腕而已，他们非要把我送医院，结果那个医生一定要见到监护人才让我走，这种小伤也没必要给我爸妈打电话，所以就给你打了电话。”电话里Kai的声音透着无奈。

 

“你把地址发给我，我现在过去。”

 

“对不起，我没打扰到你写论文吧。”听到他的语气，Brandy能想象到他现在肯定低头盯着地板，一副有些沮丧的样子。 

 

“没有，我在翻资料，正好没什么灵感写，一会儿医院见。”

 

去了医院之后，医生交代了一些注意事项，拿了药，他们就出了医院。拉开Kai的外套袖子再次确认了伤势，Brandy打开冰箱拿了袋冰块给他。

 

注意到Kai踏进浴室的时候，Brandy问他用不用帮忙，得到的回应是：“我只是扭到手腕，不是残废了，放心，我不会溺死在浴缸里的。”

 

洗完澡出来，Kai拿起手柄发现自己一只手玩不了游戏，叹了口气，无奈回卧室拿了本书坐在沙发上看。在看到他又湿着头发出来之后，Brandy本来想直接扔条毛巾过去，但是想到他手腕受伤，索性走过去开始帮他擦头发。

 

正在看书的Kai在感受到毛巾落到头上的那一刻，整个人像只受了惊的兔子，呆在那里完全不敢动，连呼吸都停滞了，过了几秒钟才放下手里的书，抬眼看着面前的人。感受到落在自己脸上的视线，Brandy低头对上了他的眼睛，下一秒那双眼睛躲开了他的对视，看向了其他地方，看到Kai泛红的耳尖，他嘴角露出了一个微笑。

 

那天晚上的电影时间，Kai和那盒草莓冰淇淋斗争了很长时间，也没能拧开盖子，一旁的Brandy拼命忍住没有笑出声，拿走那盒冰淇淋拧开盖子之后又放回他手里。

 

五月初的时候，Brandy结束了他的毕业论文，那天傍晚他们去了酒吧庆祝。看着Kai杯子里的酒，那个疑问再次出现在了他脑海里，为什么一个喜欢喝whiskey，玩滑板，听摇滚的人会喜欢草莓冰淇淋呢？

 

这个问题在一个movie night，他忍不住问了出来，Kai显然是没有预料到他会问这个问题，盯着他的眼睛很长时间没有回答，就在他准备放弃得到答案的时候，对面的人开了口：“你要尝尝吗?”

 

在他做出反应之前，带着冰淇淋凉意的唇贴了上来，确定他没有拒绝之后，舌尖更加大胆地闯了进来，草莓甜甜的口感和冰淇淋低于口腔的温度刺激着他的味蕾。

 

他承认，这个口感比他想象中的要吸引他。

 

 

Yogurt ice cream cake

bgm：toogoodtobetrue --Gallant/SufjanStevens/Rebecca Sugar

 

离开学校已经一周了，Joshua这些天一直待在家里，突然从压力重大的毕业论文里解脱出来，他有些不知道该做些什么，只是无聊的躺在沙发上，看着那些无聊的电视节目，多数时间他只眼睛盯着屏幕，注意力却早已跑远。

 

经历了几天的无所事事之后，他在周六晚上终于出了门。因为朋友的生日，他们一起去了公寓的天台庆祝，他在一周之后再次见到了Julian.

 

结束毕业论文那天，他们一起去喝了酒，凌晨才从酒吧出来，那之后的一周他们很默契的都没有联系对方。

 

吹完蜡烛之后，他们开了啤酒，一起聊着天，酸奶冰淇淋蛋糕的酸甜口感和啤酒的香气混在一起，莫名有种奇异的对大脑神经的麻痹感。

 

他和Julian一起聊着这一周的生活，当然无非是怎样的无聊和空虚。他在之前就曾经意识到，这段时间会有多么的难熬，只是那种对未来强烈的不确定感和无力感，比想象中的更让他无措，显然，Julian也是同样的感觉。

 

party结束的时候，不过晚上11点的时间，这么早结束，最大的原因或许是因为大家都没有多大的兴趣吧。

 

他们并肩走在安静的大街上，Julian牵住了他的手和他十指紧扣。

 

“你知不知道之后要做什么？”Joshua开口的时候，其实并没有什么期待Julian能够给他答案。

 

Julian听了这句话，没有直接回答他的问题，而是问了句：“你想离开这里吗？”

 

“为什么？”第一次他不知道Julian在想什么。

 

“只是觉得现在追求稳定太早了，但不管你做什么，只要在这座熟悉的城市，你永远都无法把自己置身于熟悉的事物之外，我只是想，或许去到不同的地方，会有新的想法出现吧。”

 

走到公园的时候，他们在路旁的椅子上坐了下来。

 

“地点怎么选？”

 

“不确定性越大，你能感受到的冲击力就越大，最好是随机的地点。”

 

“把所有可能的地点写在纸上，抽签好了。”Joshua说完之后自己觉得不太好操作就又否定了这个想法：“还是算了，需要写的地点太多了，麻烦。”

 

“扔飞镖呢？怎么样？瞄准世界地图扔，扔到哪里去哪里。”

 

“那要蒙上眼睛扔，睁着眼睛会下意识有目标性。”

 

“可以尝试一下。”

 

看着站起来的Julian，Joshua笑了起来：“你不会真觉得这样靠谱吧？搞不好扔到没人的沙漠怎么办？”

 

“走吧，这个问题有时间可以慢慢想。”Julian走了几步之后发现Joshua并没有跟上来，无奈地停下来看着他：“Jo？”

 

他走过去跳上了Julian的背：“不想走了。”

 

Julian伸手托住Joshua的腿，背着他继续往前走，温热的呼吸打在他的耳边：“其实跟你一起去哪里都可以。”

 

“那就去沙漠好了。”

 

“不去。”他不满地轻咬了一下Julian的侧颈，惹来了他的一阵笑声。

 

 

coffee with chocolate

bgm：if this bed could talk--Benjamin Ingrosso

 

从室外带着寒气的氛围进入暖气开得充足的咖啡馆，Bernd点了杯espresso，坐在靠窗的位置，看着窗外街道上走过的行人，陷入了自己的思绪。

 

咖啡做好之后，他拿出了放在外套兜里的巧克力，撕开包装，放进了面前的咖啡杯里。

 

他还记得和Marc第一次见面的时候，大一开始的小组作业分组，他们被分到了一组。一起去咖啡馆的时候，他低头看着手里的阅读材料，对面的人突然开口问：“你有没有带巧克力？”

 

他有些惊讶的看着Marc，然后摇了摇头说没有。接着坐在他对面的Marc去了附近的超市买巧克力，那是他第一次知道，原来有人喝咖啡是不加奶、不加糖，一定要加巧克力的。

 

他从来都不知道加了巧克力的咖啡到底是什么样的味道，也从来没有尝试过。巧克力在咖啡的热度中慢慢融化，直到消失不见，Bernd端起咖啡杯喝了一口，比起方糖，巧克力的甜味并没有那么明显，甚至是只能隐约的感觉到，其实还不错这样的味道，他想。

 

想到来喝加巧克力的咖啡，是因为他无意间把手放进衣兜里的时候，摸到了那块巧克力。他已经不记得那块巧克力是什么时候被放进去的了，随身携带巧克力这个习惯是和Marc在一起的时候养成的，毕业之后，他们有一次很长时间的对话，之后他搬去了另一座城市，后来那个带巧克力的习惯也被他戒掉了。

 

其实他到现在也不清楚，那天他到底是怎样的想法，他只记得他们决定分开一段时间，因为他们似乎都觉得自己需要一段时间去思考一下这段感情。从大一开始他们就是最好的朋友，有着很多共同的朋友，几乎所有的时间都是一起，现在看来，他们或许都是想尝试着去了解不包括对方的生活是什么样的吧。

 

开始的一个月，他不知道该做什么，不知道只有他自己的时候，该怎样生活。后来，他渐渐适应了这样的状况，开始有了不同的朋友，开始有了新的日常习惯，做着自己真正喜欢的事情，那段感情的影响似乎渐渐消失了 。

 

只是这个突然的状况让他不得不再次去思考那段感情，那杯咖啡见底的时候，他出了咖啡馆。

 

第二天，上飞机之前，他给Marc发了信息：来机场接我，10 am.

 

飞机落地后，他们去了那家经常去的咖啡馆。当他拿出巧克力放在桌子上的时候，Marc拿过了那块巧克力，没有他想象中那样露出瞬间的惊讶，自然地像他们还在一起的时候一样。

 

“你没有什么想问的吗？”

 

对面的Marc搅动着杯子里的咖啡，盯着他的眼睛，几秒钟之后开口：“我知道你想说什么，所以我没必要问。”

 

“这段感情对我来说就是一个舒适区，那个时候我担心如果长时间呆在舒适区，会不会无法适应那之外的生活。可当我真的适应了那样的生活之后，发现我无法一直呆在舒适区之外，我需要有些时候呆在舒适区保持自己最放松的状态。”

 

“你知道你随时可以搬回来。”

 

“I miss you so much.”

 

“I miss you too，idiot.”


	3. mark from Marc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：狮糯、新默.
> 
> 狮糯的恋情被Chris发现之后的故事.

Bernd按下了耳机上的接听键，终止了响个不停地手机铃声：“Chris.”

 

“Bernd，你回勒沃库森了吗?”

 

“还在路上，快到家了。”

 

“晚上一起出来high吧，老地方。”

 

听到电话那端来自Manuel的笑声，Bernd翻了个白眼：“看着你们虐狗吗？不了，谢谢。”

 

“你可以跟Marc一起来啊。”

 

“Marc今天还在门兴。”

 

“那你就更应该跟我们一起迎接新年了，自己多伤心。”

 

Bernd不禁在心里吐槽：跟你们一起我就不伤心了吗？明明更伤心。

 

“好吧，那晚上见。”

 

“说好了啊，晚上8:30，你不要又中途反悔。”

 

“知道了。”

\--------

Chris是为数不多的几个知道Bernd和Marc在交往的人，当然这件事情肯定不是Bernd告诉他的，他知道这件事情是因为偶然间有一次Marc和Bernd约会的时候正好被他撞见了。

 

打了招呼之后Bernd和Marc就被Chris好一阵吐槽：“你们藏得真够深的，这么长时间我都没发现，如果不是亲见看见你们约会，我估计我是没什么机会知道这件事情了。你们到底是怎么能表现的你们不是很熟的样子的，实在是佩服，反正如果在这之前有人跟我说你们在一起，我打死也不会信。”

 

看着对面发现大新闻后一副咄咄逼人样子的Chris，Bernd觉得这个场面太尴尬了，让他有种被捉奸的感觉，所以他决定怼回去：“不是谁都像你一样看见Manu永远都是迷弟表情，恨不得全世界都知道你们在一起了。”

 

“我那是真情流露，就算你们被闪瞎，又能拿我怎么样？" Chris面对Bernd的吐槽表现的一副理所当然，之后便开启了八卦模式:"话说，你们到底是什么时候在一起的？”

 

“你还是不知道的好。”Bernd觉得如果Chris知道能被气死。

 

受到Bernd的拒绝，Chris看向了Marc。

 

“8月份我回国的时候。”Marc并不知道他们之间发生了什么，所以收到Chris的视线之后，他就回答了那个问题。

 

“8月份？”Chris在脑海里想了一下之后，瞬间就火了：“所以那次你放我鸽子就是因为Marc回国了？你说有事让我等一会儿，那天正好刮着大风，所以我在傍晚的冷风中等了你两个小时，然后你居然跟我说你不来了。Bernd Leno，我们友尽了。”

 

“我又不知道你给我打电话的时候已经出门了。”

 

“那我后来打电话的时候你为什么不接？”Chris越想越气，没想到Bernd也是有同性，没人性。

 

“那就不怪我了。” Bernd看向了Marc。

 

收到Chris的杀人目光，Marc深呼吸了一下后开口：“我不知道你们有约，我以为你要约Bernd出来，所以我就把电话挂掉了。”

 

“Marc-André Ter Stegen，我们也友尽了。”

 

那之后Chris决定他一定要把这件事情告诉Manuel，然而事实是，他后来把这件事情给忘了，所以Manuel依旧不知道这件事情。

 

\--------

Bernd回到家的时候，推开门看到了躺在沙发上看电视的Marc，他觉得他可能又要放Chris鸽子了，不知道这次Chris会不会直接冲到他家找人。

 

“你不是说明天来勒沃库森吗？”

 

“想给你个惊喜。其实打电话的时候我已经到你家了。”Marc一脸得意的笑了。

 

Bernd走过去，居高临下的看着Marc，下一秒就被Marc拉倒在沙发上，然后被对方用吻夺走了呼吸。

 

Bernd感觉到Marc的舌头伸了进来和他的纠缠在一起，周围的温度也似乎在逐渐升高。

 

长时间的分居两地，让这个吻有些过于激烈，Bernd觉得这个吻更大的程度上可以说是啃咬，他甚至尝到了腥甜的血液的味道。他最终在事情变得一发不可收之前结束了这个吻。

 

Marc明显不满地看着Bernd：“怎么了？”

 

“我晚上还有约，现在不行。” Bernd舔了下下唇，轻微的刺痛感表明他尝到的那个血液的味道来源于自己的血。

 

“跟谁？”

 

“Chris和Manu.”

 

“什么时候？”

 

“8:30”

 

Marc拿过桌子上的手机看了眼时间：“还有两个小时，我们可以在那之前快速来一发。”

 

“你就不能等到晚上回来？”

 

“我都已经等了两个多月了，你在这种时候拒绝我会出人命的。”

 

Bernd笑了起来，低下头舔了Marc的喉结，不意外的听到了Marc出口的呻吟。

 

\-----------

Marc和Bernd到的时候，Manuel盯着他们说了句：“你们年轻人都这么激烈吗？”

 

对面的Bernd一口水还没咽下去，差点直接喷到他脸上，Marc也是一副震惊的表情，他没想到Manuel居然这么直接。Chris听到这句抱怨翻了个白眼，Manuel那句话其实也在说他，但是作为年轻人荷尔蒙不是说控制就能控制的。

 

“你们训练的时候不在一起是为了避免擦枪走火吗？”

 

“Manu，真不是你想的那样。”Marc一脸尴尬的表示前辈你想多了。

 

“你们怎么在一起的？”

 

“我能拒绝回答吗？”Bernd有种见家长的错觉，太难受了，他突然觉得真该放了Chris的鸽子。

 

看着对面尴尬的Marc和Bernd，Chris觉得这个戏可真精彩。

 

“当然，我也就是随便问问。你们两个在一起，挺好的。”

 

那之后Manuel终于放过了他们两个，所以这个夜晚也还算和谐，等他们告别的时候，已经接近12点了，Manuel和Chris决定直接回家，Marc和Bernd去了附近的广场。

 

“还有3分钟。”Chris在等红灯的时候看了眼手机开口道。

 

“你为什么执着于这样的仪式？绿灯了，该走了。”

 

“你每次不也很享受吗？倒计时的时候记得提醒我。”

 

“知道了，你好好开车就行了。”Manuel虽然一脸无语，还是打开手机，看着时间越来越逼近12点。

 

广场这边的Marc和Bernd在跟人群一起等着那一刻的到来。

 

“mark from Marc.”Marc得意地在Bernd耳边说了这句话之后吻了他脖子上的那个吻痕。

 

Bernd搂住了Marc的腰：“真没想到Manu能面无表情的说出那样的话。”

 

“老人家就是老人家。”

 

这时候旁边的人群已经开始倒计时了:10、9、..

 

Bernd笑了起来：“Manu如果知道你叫他老人家，绝对要杀了你。”

 

8、7、..

 

“哈哈，你不说，他不会知道的。”

 

6、5、..

“我爱你。”

 

4、3、..

 

“我也爱你，新年快乐！”

 

2、1、..

 

Marc拉近和Bernd的距离，用吻和他分享着这一刻的喜悦。

 

Manuel靠近Chris吻了一下他的唇：“新年快乐！”

 

开车的Chris吓了一跳：“你没告诉我倒计时啊。”

 

“效果都是一样的..Chris.”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我爱你。”

 

这个时候他们刚好又遇上了红灯，Chris抱住Manuel吻了上去,Manuel搂住Chris的脖子，加深了这个吻。

 

当绿灯亮起的时候，Manuel推了推Chris：“该走了。”

 

“街上车又不多，我们可以等下个绿灯。”

 

Manuel只能在心里感叹：年轻人啊。


	4. zootopia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：狮糯、兔默

“妈妈，早上好。”小鹿Bernd揉着眼睛从卧室出来，然后拉开餐桌的椅子坐了上去，晃着两条长腿打了个哈欠。

 

“Chris呢?”

 

“还在睡觉。”Bernd把下巴放在了桌子上，他真的也想继续睡，但是他已经睡不着了。

 

“叫他起床吧，我们等会儿要去狮子阿姨家看小宝宝。”

 

“知道了。”Bernd从椅子上跳下来，回了卧室。

 

床上的另一只小鹿抱着被子睡得正香，由于窗户照进来的阳光有些刺眼，他只把耳朵露了出来，整个脸都埋进了被子里。

 

Bernd掀开了Chris蒙在头上的被子，感受到阳光的Chris不满地咕哝了句什么，然后翻了个身，又蒙上了被子继续睡。

 

“Chris，该起床了。”Bernd晃了晃裹成一团缩在被子里的Chris。

 

“...”

 

“Chris？”

 

看着还处在无意识状态的Chris，Bernd跳起来扑到了他身上在他耳边大喊了一声：“起床了！！”

 

Chris被吓得瞬间清醒，他把头从被子里伸了出来，然后把那个打扰他睡觉的鹿宝宝圈进了怀里，接着再次闭上眼睛说了句：“继续睡吧。”

 

“但是我们等会儿要出门。”Bernd推了推Chris，但是作为一个刚刚要满两个月的小鹿来说他根本推不开比他大了一岁的Chris。

 

“去哪儿？”

 

“去狮子阿姨家看小宝宝。”

 

Chris揉了揉Bernd还没有长鹿角的脑袋：“小狮子又没有你可爱，还是睡觉吧。”

 

看着再次睡着的Chris，Bernd也闭上了眼睛，反正他又推不开Chris，干瞪着眼也很无聊，还不如和Chris一起睡觉。

 

鹿妈妈做好饭之后并没有看见两只小鹿，所以她决定去卧室看看，等她进去卧室的时候看到是抱在一起睡着的Chris和Bernd。她轻轻拍了拍Bernd，本来就是被逼着睡觉的Bernd很快睁开了眼睛。

 

“Bernd，我们先去吃饭。”鹿妈妈把Bernd从Chris怀里抱了出来，这时候怀里少了Bernd的Chris也醒了：“Chris，你也快点起来。”

“知道了。”不太情愿起床的Chris在床上滚了几圈之后才起来去了浴室洗漱。

 

洗漱完之后来到餐厅的时候，Chris走过去揉了一把Bernd头顶的茸毛才坐到自己的椅子上开始吃饭。

 

“我可以不去看小宝宝吗？”Chris不知道小宝宝有什么好看的，还是只小狮子，一点儿也不可爱。

 

“不行，你不能一个人呆在家里，不过你可以和Bernd在狮子阿姨家院子里踢球。” 

 

“好吧。”

 

\------------------

 

被拒绝的Chris吃过饭之后虽然不愿意也只好跟着出门了。

 

“Bernd。”

 

“嗯？”Bernd停下来看着最后出门的Chris。

 

“牵着手。”Chris说着牵住了Bernd的手：“走吧。”

 

等他们见到小狮子的时候，Chris一副没什么兴趣呆在这里的样子，Bernd却很好奇，轻轻戳了戳小狮子。

 

“小宝宝叫什么名字？”鹿妈妈抱着小狮子问一旁的狮子妈妈。

 

“还没有确定，准备叫André，你有什么好的建议吗？”

 

“Marc怎么样？”在一旁看着小狮子的Bernd突然开口。

 

狮子妈妈摸了摸Bernd的头：“Marc不错，那就叫Marc好了，谢谢你啊，Bernd。”

 

Bernd没想到自己居然给小宝宝起了个名字，或许是因为这个原因，从那时候开始Marc对于他来说都有着不同于其他动物的意义。

 

鹿妈妈把小狮子Marc放回了婴儿床上：“好了，Marc要睡觉了，我和阿姨去客厅聊天，你们可以去院子里踢球。”

 

“我可以留在这里吗？”Bernd想留在这里和Marc待在一起。

 

“当然可以，不过不要吵到Marc休息。”

 

“我知道了。”

 

两个妈妈出去之后，Chris拉住了Bernd的手：“去踢球吧。”

 

“我想在这里看着Marc，他好可爱啊。”

 

“你刚出生的时候比他可爱多了，走吧，走吧。”

 

“你可以自己去踢球啊。”

 

“自己踢多没意思啊。”

 

“可是我不想去。”

 

“那好吧，我走了啊。”

 

“嗯。”

 

被Bernd拒绝，让Chris有些难过，不过他最后还是抱着足球出去了。他觉得Bernd最喜欢的动物已经不是自己了，那个Marc真讨厌。

 

Bernd看着睡着的Marc，伸手摸了摸他的耳朵。被摸耳朵的Marc突然睁开了眼睛，Bernd迅速收回了手，他有些紧张的看着Marc，不知道该怎么反应。

 

他们就那样对视着，后来Marc打了个哈欠，又睡着了。Bernd终于松了口气，控制不住的好奇心让他再次小心地伸出手，这次他把手放到了Marc摊开的手掌上，就在他准备收回手的时候，却被Marc握住了。

 

Bernd就那样一直盯着Marc，直到Chris来喊他回家：“Bernd，我们要走了。”

 

“来了。”

 

Bernd抽出了被Marc攥着的手，说了句：“下次见，Marc。”

 

“走吧。”Chris走过去牵住了Bernd的手，直到回家都没有松开。

 

那之后，Bernd只要一有机会就会去找Marc玩，Marc 后来也开始和他们一起踢足球了。从Marc出生到现在已经三年多了，Bernd跟Marc也走的越来越近，Chris对此非常不满，为什么Marc基本什么也没干，自己一直宠着的弟弟就这么快要被拐跑了。看着休息时候坐在一起聊天的Marc和Bernd，Chris决定离开去买个水，不然他会被气死。

 

Chris拿完水，去了游戏区，准备看看有什么新游戏，就在他看到了感兴趣的那盘，准备从货架上拿走的时候，一个兔子拉了下他的衣服。

 

“可以帮我拿一下那盘游戏吗？”

 

Chris伸手拿下了那盘自己看中的游戏，递给了那个兔子：“给你，其实我也看中了这个游戏，不过只剩一盘了，还是给你好了。”

 

Chris觉得他把游戏让出去绝对是因为对方那张可爱的脸。

 

“我们可以一起玩这个游戏啊，你如果不介意的话。”Julian仰着脸有些费力的看着Chris，但是由于第一次见面，他也不好意思让对方蹲下来，忍不住默默在心里吐槽：为什么鹿非要长那么高呢，说个话都费劲..

 

“好啊，我们可以约个时间一起玩。”

 

“我现在就要回家玩，你要一起吗？”

 

“当然。”

 

Chris很高兴的跟着兔子回去了，他一开始还担心自己玩不到那个游戏了，没想到他现在不仅能玩到游戏，还能交个朋友。

 

“我叫Julian Draxler，你呢？”

 

“Christoph Kramer.”

 

“进来吧，Chris。”

 

Chris就这样在Julian家里打了一下午的游戏。

 

Marc和Bernd踢完球准备回家的时候，Chris还没有回去。

 

“Chris怎么还不回来啊？买个水买到现在，不会又去哪儿玩了吧？”Bernd有些无奈，Chris之前也总是踢着踢着就自己走了，然后在他们要回家的时候再回来。

 

“我们去找他吧？”

 

“走吧。”

 

Marc走过去牵住了Bernd的手，这是他们从小时候一直有的习惯，但是Bernd却开始觉得别扭，他又不是小孩子了，这样真的有点奇怪，所以他甩开了Marc的手。

 

“怎么了？”Marc不知道Bernd会拒绝牵手。

 

“我们已经不是小孩子了，这样挺奇怪的。”

 

Marc不知道该怎样去回答这句话，他一直都觉得牵手没有什么奇怪的，他们一直都是这样，但是当他真正去思考这件事情的时候，好像真的只有他们才会这样，的确有些奇怪。

 

当他们走到十字路口的时候，看到了和兔子告别的Chris。

看到他们，Chris从马路对面走了过来：“不好意思，玩游戏忘了时间，你们其实可以先回家的。”

 

“我就知道你是自己去玩了。”Bernd明显一脸的不高兴。

 

“你生气啦！下次带上你可以了吧。”Chris走过去抱住Bernd揉了一把他的脸：“Bernd你真的太可爱了。”

 

看着抱在一起的Chris和Bernd，Marc突然觉得自己莫名的生气，但是他并不知道这是为什么。

 

“说起来，今天那个兔子Julian也很可爱啊，游戏也打的很好。你们知道吗？Julian居然讨厌胡萝卜，他一个兔子居然不吃胡萝卜，真的太好笑了。还有啊，………”Chris就这样说了一路关于Julian的事情。

 

从那之后Chris会经常去找Julian打游戏，时间长了，Julian也会跟他们一起踢球，快乐的时光总是过得很快，他们很快就进入了青春期。

 

对于Chris和Bernd来说最大的变化可能就是长鹿角了吧，当你第二天睡醒，发现头上多了两个小小的触角，这种感觉真的很神奇。

 

一开始Chris长鹿角的时候，Bernd会在他不注意的时候用手去摸，然后被Chris追着打。对于Chris来说，长鹿角真的不太好受，他总觉得头上痒痒的，又没办法止痒，而且鹿角越长越大，会让他觉得头变重了，不过当他习惯了鹿角的存在，好像还挺好的，至少他不像小时候那样一脸蠢萌了，终于有了长大的样子。

 

对于Julian来说，适应他的门牙是一个挑战，好像自从有了它们Julian就开始变得暴躁，看见什么都想啃，当然除了胡萝卜，他真的讨厌胡萝卜。

 

Marc也一样，适应他的獠牙是个大问题，他总会觉得牙痒，那段时间，他也会变得情绪异常激动，经常因为一些小事对着别人大吼。

 

Bernd长鹿角的时候，时不时就会被Chris摸一把，目的是为了报仇，当然，那之后他也是被Bernd追着打。除了Chris之外，还有一个总喜欢摸他鹿角的Marc，由于刚刚长出来的鹿角非常敏感，Bernd每次被摸都是一脸尴尬的推开 Marc，每次Marc也都会看着他的反应大笑。

 

后来有一天Chris告诉Bernd他喜欢Julian，但是Julian喜欢上了他们家隔壁的兔子Maria.

 

“所以你要怎么办？”

 

“我不知道。”Chris一副伤心的样子。

 

“你是怎么知道Julian喜欢Maria的？”

 

“我看见他们一起去游乐场了，肯定是去约会了。”

 

“你为什么不直接问问Julian？”

 

“对啊，我现在就去。”Chris说完就跑出去了。

 

看着跑出去的Chris，Bernd便出门去找Marc踢球了。

 

“Chris呢？”通常情况下，Chris总是会跟他们一起踢球。

 

“去找Julian了，你知道Julian谈恋爱了吗？Chris跟我说Julian谈恋爱了。”

 

“不知道。”Marc说完又顺手摸了一把Bernd还没有变硬的鹿角。

 

Bernd一下子站了起来，生气的看着Marc：“你能不能别摸了？”

 

“哈哈哈..”Marc看着一脸窘迫的Bernd，大笑出声，然后走过去抱住Bernd好一通摸：“你这个反应太有意思了。”

 

Bernd翻了个白眼：“摸够了吧，能不能放开我？”

 

“再抱一会儿。”

 

Bernd也抱住了Marc：“你说Chris告白会不会成功？”

 

“应该会吧，我都成功了。”

 

“那是因为我也喜欢你，如果Julian真的谈恋爱了怎么办？”

 

“只能等Chris回来才能知道了。”

 

这边的Chris找到了在家打游戏的Julian，当他真的面对Julian的时候他真的不知道该怎么问出口。

 

“Chris？”看着面前一副欲言又止的Chris，Julian叹了口气，继续打游戏。

 

“我能问一下你跟Maria是什么关系吗？”Chris说完之后一脸紧张的看着Julian。

 

“Maria是我表妹啊，前几天住我们家，你问这个干吗？”Julian继续盯着电视屏幕。

 

“我喜欢你。”Chris觉得幸好Julian没有看着他而是盯着电视，不然他绝对说不出口。

 

Julian听到Chris那句话，手一滑就看到YOU DIED出现在了电视屏幕上，他这会儿也顾不上摔个手柄表达一下自己游戏失败的愤怒了。

 

“你认真的？”

 

“当然是认真的，我像是开玩笑的吗？”Chris不觉得他哪里有像在开玩笑。

 

Julian把旁边的手柄递了过去：“玩游戏吧，顺便说一下，我也喜欢你。”

 

Chris接过手柄，叹了口气，果然这个兔子游戏大过一切，不过这样还挺可爱的。


	5. treat you better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 门将组的三角恋情，双结局.

“Marc...”Bernd把那句话在脑子里重复了上千遍，却发现真正面对Marc的时候，他根本连说出来的勇气都没有。

 

Marc没有说话，只是静静地注视着Bernd。他知道，每次Bernd像现在一样，皱着眉头一脸复杂的看着他的时候，接下来就会是很严肃的谈话。

 

像之前的每一次一样，Marc有足够的耐心等着他那句没说出口的话，深知这一点的Bernd无奈地叹了口气，声音中带着不确定的说:“我们还要继续像现在这样吗?”

 

“我不知道，Bernd,我不知道..”Marc低下头，声音很低地的开口，更像是在自言自语。

 

“或许是时候要结束了吧?”

 

“我爱你，Bernd!你不能..”听到那句话，Marc猛地抬头，一脸慌张地看着Bernd对他大吼。他想说你不能决定就这么结束，你不能丢下我，不能这么残忍，却发现自己像是突然失声了一般根本说不出来。最后他只是握住Bernd的手， 轻声说了句:“我不想结束。”

 

“你知道，我爱你，一直都会，但是我真的受够这样了。所以，你必须认真考虑一下我们之间的关系了。”Bernd说完之后不着痕迹地抽出手，走出了房间。

 

 

 

 

在场边看着和别人聊天的Marc,Bernd又想到了昨天他们之间的对话，讽刺的是，明明是他自己想要结束的，现在却依旧满脑子都是Marc，注意力也全在他身上。

 

“吵架了?”Manuel拍了下Bernd的肩膀，在他旁边坐了下来。

 

“更糟。”Bernd烦躁地抓了把头发。

 

“分手了!?”

 

Bernd露出苦笑:“我们从来没有真正在一起过，哪来的分手。”

 

Manuel并没有想到自己会得到这样的答案，一时有些不知道该说什么，过了几秒才又找回了说话的能力:“你想谈谈吗？”

 

“我也不知道该怎么说。”Bernd觉得或许他们之间从一开始就不该跨越那一步，那样也就不会有现在的问题了。

 

“好吧，你之后如果想找人聊聊的话，我会很愿意听的。”Manuel看向Bernd的视线锁定的方向，盯着Marc的背影露出一个微笑:既然你给了这个机会，我绝对不会客气的。

 

 

 

 

“你记得告诉他，下次再这样麻烦我，我就把他扔路边不管了。”开门的下一秒，Joshua把靠在他身上的Marc推到了Bernd怀里。

 

“你下次直接给我打电话就行。”Bernd搂住怀里的Marc,闻到他身上浓烈的酒精味，忍不住皱眉。

 

“好的，那我就回去了。”Joshua觉得自己要赶快回去冲个澡，衣服上的味道真的太难闻了。

 

“嗯。”

 

“Marc,你先去浴室洗个澡，难闻死了。”Joshua离开之后，Bernd关上门，准备把身上的Marc丢到浴室去洗个澡，却发现对方抱着他死活不撒手，推都推不开，最后索性把他抱起来，走向了浴室:“你他妈知道你有多重吗？”

 

费了一番功夫之后Bernd总算成功的帮Marc脱了衣服，把他扔进了放满水的浴缸里。

 

“发生了什么事情吗?”Bernd担心地看着Marc,右手轻轻抚上他的脸；今天的Marc沉默得反常，从进门起一句话也没有说。

 

Marc握住了Bernd 放在他脸上的手，眼神里是掩不住的悲伤：“我不想结束，Bernd.”

 

“我知道，我们明天再说好吗?你先洗澡，然后去睡觉。”看见那双眼睛里的情绪，Bernd把他搂进了怀里，轻声在他耳边安慰着他：“我会一直爱你，无论发生什么。”

 

Marc更紧地搂住了Bernd，把脸埋进他的肩。他不知道之后会是什么样的状况，Manuel的那些话让他有了前所未有的危机感，这一刻，他只能贪恋着Bernd身上的温度，试图忘掉那快要让他窒息的紧张和担忧。

 

 

 

 

早晨醒来的时候，Bernd睁眼就对上了Marc的眼睛，接着吻就落在了他唇上，舌头急切地撬开他的牙齿，闯了进去。

 

在Marc终于吻够了放过他的时候，Bernd搂住他的脖子，依旧有些喘气地问他：“还难受吗？”

 

“好多了。”

 

“你昨天到底怎么了？”

 

“没什么。”Marc低头吻了Bernd的肩膀，却并没有真正回答他的问题。

 

“你觉得我看不出来吗？到底怎么了？”

 

“真的没什么。”Marc并不想把Manuel的那些话告诉Bernd，很快转移了话题：“我昨天好好想了一下，我想和你在一起，即使我依旧有之前的那些担心，但这就是我的答案。你呢？是什么想法？”

 

“说真的，我还在犹豫。所以你现在是把决定权交给了我？”

 

“嗯。我一直都很担心，我们很少能见面，又距离很远，在一起可能并不是个很好的选择。一方面我爱你，我想和你在一起，一方面我又觉得离开我，你可能会有更好的选择，所以，我一直不敢去思考这个问题。”

 

“所以你把这个难题抛给了我，如果我选择离开你呢？你有没有想过。”

 

“可是无论你最后选择谁，你最爱的人永远都是我，确定这一点就够了。我们很难猜到以后会发生什么，爱会不会变成羁绊，很难说。”

 

Marc也不确定Bernd会怎么选，Manuel或许真的是个更好的选择，可如果真的他们在一起，自己会甘心吗? 

‘除了爱，你又能给他什么呢？’，Manuel是这样跟他说的。

 

 

Manuel一直记得第一次国家队集合见到Bernd的情形，自己主动去搭话之后，对方有些惊讶的看着他，接着露出一个微笑，他觉得那一刻自己彻底沦陷了。在那之前，Manuel只在比赛时候见到过对方，最多握过几次手，并没有那之外的交流，可Bernd还是给他留下了很深的印象，当看到国家队大名单出现他的名字之后，他决定一定要抓住这个机会。

 

可当他准备邀请Bernd出去的时候，却发现有人已经抢先了。Manuel多少有听说过Bernd和Marc之间的事情，毕竟媒体经常拿他们两个人的关系作文章，他很难不注意到。他知道媒体说的太夸张了，他们不可能是那么剑拔弩张，或许曾经是，但现在很明显不是那样，可他也没想到他们的关系超出了所有人的想象，直到他偶然有一次忘带东西回更衣室的时候，看到他们在接吻，在被发现之前，他就离开了，也不管被自己忘在更衣室的东西了。那之后，他就决定藏起自己的那份感情。

 

他一直觉得Bernd和Marc已经在一起了，可最后发现事实并不是这样，所以他这次不会再有所顾虑了。

 

“你昨天跟Marc说了什么？”Bernd走到Manuel身边坐了下来。

 

“事实而已。”Manuel并没想到Bernd会这么问，他一直以为自己的感情藏得很好，可显然并不是这样。

 

“你知道我会永远爱着他。”Bernd盯着和他们有些距离的Marc开口。

 

“你可以爱着他，我知道我不可能要求你忘了他，但是我可以扩大自己在你心里所占的比重。”

 

“我们一开始并没有考虑过之后的事情，直到现在才发现我们或许并不适合在一起，可是怎么可能那么轻易就结束呢？”Bernd说完之后低下头露出一个微笑。

 

“或许我给不了你Marc一样的爱，我会用我的方式爱你，你可以考虑一下，我会是个更好的选择。”Manuel看向Bernd的侧脸，用着异常认真的语气说着这句话。

 

Bernd看向Manuel，笑着开玩笑：“你们都把这个难题丢给了我，不如大家一起单身吧，对谁都好，这样问题就解决了。”

 

“这个玩笑不错。”Manuel忍不住露出微笑看着Bernd.

 

Marc转身看到不远处聊得开心的两个人，不禁握紧了拳头。

 

“我出去一趟，晚上可能会晚点回来。”Bernd从后面抱住坐在沙发上的Marc，吻了下他的侧脸。

 

“知道了。”在Bernd关门前，Marc看向他说了句：“我爱你。”

 

“我也爱你。”Bernd笑着走回来给了他一个吻之后，走出了门。

 

Marc在Bernd走之后视线继续盯着电视，思绪却已经不在上面了，他知道Bernd是去和Manuel约会了，这也并没有什么，毕竟他们并没有在一起，Bernd有和别人约会的权利，只是他担心Bernd之后就不会回来了。

 

就在他准备去睡觉的时候，Bernd回来了，进门就直接把他扑倒在了沙发上：“我刚刚去见Manu了。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“我拒绝他了，你想知道为什么吗？”

 

“为什么？”Marc抱住身上的Bernd，在他唇上吻了一下。

 

“因为，跟他在一起的时候，我满脑子都是你。我们第一次接吻之后，我一直都没有去想过要不要在一起的问题，一开始是因为我们不经常见面，每次见面我都顾不上去想那件事情，后来是不愿意去想。现在，我觉得只要和你在一起，其他的都无所谓。”

 

Marc翻身把Bernd压在了下面，盯着他的眼睛露出一个坏笑：“那我今天就不会轻易放过你了。”

 

“反正我明天没有比赛，可以纵容你一次。”Bernd说完下一秒就被Marc用吻夺走了呼吸。

 

 

 

新诺篇

Marc知道Bernd和Manuel在一起是几个月之后，Bernd给他打电话告诉了他这个消息，或许就像他说的，他们并不适合在一起，那种不确定感真的会击垮之前建立的感情。挂了电话之后，他比想象中的平静得多，或许是因为这是自己想到过的结局吧。

 

Bernd从球场出来之后，看到了靠在车上的Manuel，坐进车里之后，他很自然地搂过Manuel的脖子，吻住了他。

 

“你怎么来勒沃库森了？”Bernd并没有想到Manuel会在这个时候来勒沃库森。

 

“想你了。”

 

“后天拜仁来踢比赛不是就能见面了吗？”Bernd不是很懂Manuel为什么在那之前非要自己再跑一趟。

 

“那不一样，后天是来踢比赛的，我今天是来约会的。”Manuel一副理所当然样子的看着Bernd.

 

“好吧。”虽然这个理由很牵强，但Bernd也实在找不到理由反驳：“所以我们要去哪儿？”

 

“到了你就知道了。”

 

“这么神秘？”

 

“怎么？怕我把你卖了？”

 

“你倒是卖一个试试啊。”

 

“怎么可能？我爱你还来不及呢。”

 

“我也爱你，Manu.”


	6. Smells good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：狮糯、喂鸡
> 
> alpha Marc alpha Julian Beta Bernd Omega Joshua
> 
> 理疗医生的设定来自Lofter的@现实的浪漫主义情怀.授权在这里：http://franwood21.lofter.com/post/1d563b09_10d1ef7a

01

训练结束之后，球场上像往常一样弥散交织着各种味道的信息素，Joshua闻到那些混杂在一起的味道，不可抑制地皱了皱眉头，决定远离那些队友。走到场边拧开一瓶水正喝着的时候，感觉到被人拍了一下肩，接着耳边响起了一道声音：“你鞋带松了。”

 

Joshua听到声音还没来得及反应，就感觉刚才还站在自己面前的人蹲了下去，低头愣愣地看着那双骨节分明的手帮自己系好鞋带，一时间不知道该说什么，接着手里的水被对方夺了过去。Julian喝水时液体滑过喉咙上下滑动的喉结和依然带着汗水的侧脸让他有些看呆了，他第一次觉得面前的这个人让他有些着迷。

 

“明天见。”把水重新塞回Joshua手里之后，Julian拿起自己的包，离开了球场。

 

淡淡的酒精味依旧在Joshua身边围绕着，那个人的味道不像大多数Alpha那种很强烈的攻击性，倒是让他觉得那股清凉很舒服，视线再次看向自己的鞋的时候，他觉得自己的耳朵有些发热，小声嘀咕了句：“你到底为什么要这样啊？”

 

“想什么呢？”Bernd看到在场边发呆的Joshua，夺过他手里的水，喝了起来。

 

“喂！那是我的水，你们怎么都这样啊？”又是招呼都不打一声就直接抢他水喝，Joshua不满地抱怨。

 

“什么你们都这样啊？”Bernd觉得今天的Joshua有点不正常，比如盯着自己的鞋站在场边发呆，还抱怨自己抢他水喝，他之前可是一直这样干啊，从来没见Joshua抱怨过：“我喝一口怎么了？再说之前也没见你抱怨过啊。”

 

“没什么，一起走吗？”

 

“不了，我约了理疗医生，今天要过去。”

 

“明天见。”把手里的水还给Joshua，Bernd也离开了球场。

 

Joshua在那之后也收拾东西离开了球场，在路过垃圾桶的时候叹了口气把那瓶水扔了进去。

 

 

02

Bernd比约定的时间早了些到了理疗诊所，进入理疗室之后无聊的到处打量着，很快理疗室的门被打开，看起来和他年龄差不多的医生走了进来，看到他之后露出微笑向他伸出了手：“Dr.Ter Stegen.”

 

“Bernd Leno.”握住医生伸出的手，从手心传来的温热消除了他的紧张感，开始渐渐放松下来。

 

“我要先准备一下要用的东西，你先把衣服脱了吧。”

 

医生转身之后，Bernd脱掉了身上的T-shirt和长裤。Marc准备好东西转过身，看到趴在床上的Bernd之后下意识地咽了下口水，他必须要承认对方的肌肉线条很漂亮，虽然他在隔着衣服的时候就知道这一点，但当他真切看到还是觉得比他想象中的还要好。

 

Bernd总觉得隐隐约约能闻到一股淡淡的玫瑰香气，并不浓郁但还是被他捕捉到了那丝气味，不过他也没多想，觉得可能只是精油的味道吧。

 

温热的手掌抚上了肩膀附近有些僵硬的肌肉，加了些力度之后手法熟练地按摩着，等到紧绷的肌肉放松下来之后，便渐渐的往下，Marc承认他的确是把手在对方腰线上多停留了那么几分钟。

 

越来越清晰的玫瑰香让Bernd开始确信那并不是精油的味道，而是医生信息素的味道，跟他熟悉的Omega的味道不同的是，那股花香没有那么甜腻，是真的很淡。他一直不是很喜欢那些甜到发腻的信息素的味道，所以他也一般不会找Omega，但是医生是特殊的一个，Bernd承认他想更近距离的接触在自己身上撩拨的那双手的主人。

 

被医生要求翻了个身之后，Bernd就一直盯着他的侧脸，那双手在自己身上的动作多了几分调情的意味，任由医生继续在自己身上撩拨，忍不住嘴角勾起一个愉悦的弧度。

 

Marc能够感受到Bernd脸上一副玩味的表情盯着他，所以他才敢大胆的调情，手法带着几分色情地游走在他身上，当然一方面他也是在满足自己的私欲。当他的手游走到腹肌的时候，闻到了一股薄荷清凉的味道，犹豫了几秒后他把手继续往下，隔着boxer握住了他的下体，然后被Bernd握住了手。

 

“我觉得今天可以结束了。”Bernd坐起身，依旧握着Marc的手，盯着他的眼睛说了这句话，脸上没有什么特殊的表情，仿佛刚才那个被挑起情欲的人并不是他。

 

穿好衣服之后，Bernd转身看着医生：“我可以请你出来约会吗？私人的约会。”

 

“我周末有时间。”

 

“给我你私人的联系方式吧。”

 

接过Bernd递过来的手机，Marc输入了自己的联系方式以及‘Marc’。

 

看了眼手机上Marc输入的内容之后，Bernd拉近了和他的距离，贴近他的耳边用有些暧昧的口吻说着：“Marc，你穿白大褂的样子很好看，我很喜欢你的味道。”

 

在Marc耳后留下一吻之后，Bernd走出了理疗室。在他走之后，Marc笑了起来，他不是第一次被别人撩，但是被人当做Omega撩还真是第一次。

 

Bernd Leno，撩我你之后不要后悔。

 

03

 

比赛结束后，像往常一样，Joshua换好衣服之后，更衣室里就只有他自己了。在他收拾到一半的时候，Julian才洗完澡出来，Joshua有些惊讶地抬头看了他一眼之后才继续低头收拾自己的东西，因为通常情况下，他都是那个最后洗完澡出来的人。

 

前几天球场上那件事情之后，Joshua就一直在想他为什么要那样做，结果是他真的想不明白。

 

“fuck.”柜门被摔上的声音加上Julian的咒骂把Joshua从自己的思考中拉回了现实。

 

Joshua听到响声之后抬头看向他，随口问了句：“发生了什么事情吗？”

 

“没什么，我只是忘了带干净的T-shirt而已。”Julian转身对上了Joshua的眼神，露出一个无奈的表情：“你有多余的t-shirt能借我一下吗？”

 

“我柜子里有一件，但是..”

 

“我不介意。”Joshua本来想说我早上来的时候穿了那件，你要是介意的话就算了，但是Julian在他说完之前就打断了他的话，那他也就没什么可说的了，打开柜子把那件t-shirt拿出来扔给了他。

 

“谢了，Jo.”

 

Julian接过那件T-shirt穿上之后，Joshua感觉到他的视线再次落在了自己身上，接着听到他说：“一起走吗？”

 

“不了，我跟Bernd说好了一起走。”Joshua拉上背包的拉链准备离开更衣室。

 

“好吧，明天见。”Joshua确定他在Julian的脸上看到了他听完自己的回答之后一瞬间失落的表情。

 

“拜。”

 

“Jo.” Joshua走到门口的时候被叫住了，转身之后听到他说：“有空去喝一杯吧。”

 

“下场比赛结束吧。”

 

Joshua出了更衣室之后，好好在脑海里‘问候’了一下那个说好和他一起，结果抛下他去约会的人。刚才更衣室的氛围让他有些无措，所以那个时间他真的是随意说的，只是为了能赶快逃离现场。

 

如果说他之前不明白Julian为什么要帮他系鞋带还可以理解，那今天这么明显的搭讪行为他再不懂是为什么就真的说不过去了。但是一个平时跟你私人交集不算多的队友，突然间想要挤进你的私人生活，尤其是那个人还对你有其他想法的时候，Joshua觉得他似乎做不到能直接接受这样的变化。

 

 

04

 

Marc按约好的时间到酒吧的时候，进门就看到了坐在吧台的Bernd。走近之后，Marc左手圈在他腰上隔着t-shirt摸了把腹肌，收回手坐到了他右边的凳子上。

 

Marc坐下之后点了杯whiskey才跟旁边的人打招呼：“今天过得怎么样？”

 

“跟平时一样训练，没什么特别的。”Bernd说着端起手里的酒喝了口：“你呢？”

 

“我，有一件特别的事情。”

 

“什么？”Bernd承认他有些好奇。

 

“跟你出来约会。”听完这句，Bernd露出了一个玩味的笑，很好，会撩。

Marc接过自己那杯whiskey之后直接推给了Bernd，然后很自然地夺走了他手里的那杯酒。对上Bernd的视线之后，挑了下眉露出一个微笑：“要换个地方吗？”

 

跟着Marc离开吧台的时候，Bernd盯着他的背影，唯一的想法就是：有意思。

 

当Marc把手放上他大腿的时候，Bernd觉得这种情况下他再没什么行动就真的显得太被动了，所以他喝了口酒，含住还未融化的冰块，伸手抬起Marc的下巴吻了上去。

 

唇齿交缠之间，那块冰很快就化掉了，两个人在那之后却更激烈的吻在了一起，说是接吻，其实更像是某种意义上的博弈，谁都不想放弃主动权的结果就是他们在结束这个吻的时候都尝到了血的味道。

 

搂上Marc的腰，带着他往跳舞的人群去的时候，Bernd舔了下唇上的伤口，觉得自己一开始的判断一定是错的，怀里这个人绝对不是个Omega，他开始期待如果Marc是个Alpha，一定会更有意思。

 

拥挤的人群让他们之间原本就近的距离更加缩短，Marc伸手搂上Bernd的腰，紧贴着他的身体。Bernd伸手扣住Marc的后颈和他接吻，在他把手伸进对方衣服里的时候却被推开了。

 

对上Bernd询问的眼神，Marc露出了一个smirk，转身贴紧他的身体磨蹭着。

 

“naughty.”Bernd伸手搂上他的腰，靠近他的耳边说了这句话。

 

 

05

 

被推进厕所隔间的时候，Marc感觉到Bernd的膝盖抵着他的下体轻轻蹭着，整个人被对方压在背后的墙上，这种完全被压制的感觉真的很不好，所以他在Bernd没注意的时候抓住他的肩转身把他抵到了墙上。

 

被推到墙上之后Bernd笑着抱住了他：“你不是个Omega.”

 

“我可从来没说过我是个Omega.”Marc低头轻咬Bernd肩上的皮肤，在上面留下浅浅的痕迹。

 

“所以你到底是beta还是alpha？”

 

“你觉得呢？”

 

“就算你是alpha，我今天也照样上了你。”

 

“这么自信？”Marc在Bernd下一句话出口之前抬起他的下巴，吻了下去。

 

那晚的结果是Bernd真的上了Marc，毕竟他那些训练也不是白训的啊，体力上绝对是占优势的，但他没想到的是之后被Marc给上回来了。

 

 

“去看我比赛吧。”第二天早上， Bernd搂住Marc的腰开口。

 

Marc翻了个身把脸埋进了他的肩：“什么时候？”

 

“后天下午。”

 

“好啊。”Marc把下巴放到Bernd肩上，对上了他的视线：“但是你要答应我个条件。”

 

“什么？”

 

“跟我打个赌。”

“说来听听。”

 

“你要是比赛输了就要被我上。”

 

“这么过分，我都输了比赛了，你还这样。”

 

“那你就赢啊。”

 

“你放心，我会给你机会乖乖被我上的。”Bernd说完翻身吻住了Marc.

 

 

06

 

Joshua比赛结束之后第二天见到Bernd之后，听到的第一句话就是：“你跟Julian是真的？”

 

“什么？”Joshua表示你在说什么，我怎么不知道。

 

“我今天来的时候听到他们说你跟Julian在一起，所以来问问你是不是真的？”

 

“我谈恋爱我自己都不知道，你觉得的呢？”

 

“所以到底是怎么回事？”Bernd总觉得事情不简单，流言传得开肯定是有原因的。

 

Joshua很简略的把为什么Julian会找他还衣服，以及为什么他们会一起去喝酒的原因说了一遍，当然他略掉了一些细节。

 

Bernd听完之后的结论就是：“这群人真的太八卦了，你还是找个机会解释一下吧，不然之后的版本会更离谱。”

 

“嗯。”

 

 

 

那天训练之后Joshua又一次在更衣室独自面对Julian：“你知道队里关于我们的流言吗？”

 

“听说了一些。”Julian走近Joshua，把他逼到了角落：“既然他们那么说了，不如我们就把那些都变成现实。”

 

“你根本就不了解我。”

 

Julian低头舔了下Joshua的腺体：“我知道你所有的事情，所以我不知道该怎么接近你。”

 

Joshua伸手搂住了Julian的脖子：“你什么时候知道我是omega的？”

 

“两年前你发情期那次，Bernd送你回去的时候，我刚好回去拿东西，从那个时候我就知道了。”

 

“大家那些乱七八糟的言论怎么办？”

 

“管他们怎么说，就当做我们不知道吧。”

 

Joshua觉得无论如何，他之后是一定要跟Bernd重新交流一下今天早上的话题的。


	7. Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摄影师Julian；BMX职业选手Joshua.有blow job和Top Jo的番外.

You make my heart shake

bend and break

but I can’t turn away

and it’s driving me wild

You’re driving me wild

 

 

很多人会说‘all the hot guys are gay’，但事实根本不是这样，作为一个已经出柜的gay，Julian会告诉你有1/10就算很多了，所以，ladies，剩下的9/10都是你们的。其实gay圈很小，你有很大可能会遇到前男友的前男友，当然，喜欢上straight guy的几率也相当大。

 

检查完要用的摄影设备，Julian关上后备箱，前往约定好的拍摄地点。因为他近期要拍摄一组极限运动的照片，所以他玩skateboard的朋友没能幸免的成了拍摄对象。

 

Julian到的时候，Matthias在一边坐着看手机，Erik在和一个他不认识的人聊天。Erik昨天告诉他会带一个朋友过来，所以那个人应该就是Erik嘴里所谓的BMX玩的很厉害的朋友。他平时也会带上skateboard和他们一起来这儿玩，今天却是单反和三脚架。

 

“Hey，Jul..”Erik在看见Julian之后打了招呼，然后拉过一边的Joshua：“介绍一下， Joshua Kimmich，我之前跟你提到过我有个玩BMX的朋友，就是他。”

 

Erik接着指了指对面的Julian：“Julian Weigl，摄影师，平时我们也一起玩skateboard.”

 

“Hey，Bro.”

 

Julian看着Joshua伸出的手，也伸出手和他击掌：“谢谢你能来。”

 

“没什么，我正好也想玩一下这个场地。”Joshua抬头对上Julian的眼睛，露出一个微笑。Julian在对上那双眼睛的时候，就知道自己要陷进去了，即使他很清楚面前的人绝对是个straight。

 

“可以开始了吗？” Matthias收回手机，看着Julian开口。

 

“嗯，你们先开始玩着，我去拿相机。”Julian说完之后，打开后备箱拿出了单反和三脚架，短暂的调试之后，开始了今天的拍摄。

 

Julian必须得承认Joshua真的是个玩BMX的高手，专业比赛级别的那种，Backflip、360°、Crankflip每一个Joshua都做的很轻松，甚至还完成了一些他只在极限赛里见到过的技巧。Julian觉得自己的视线很难从Joshua的身上移开，以至于他镜头的焦点在大部分的时间里都是Joshua。

 

等到拍摄结束休息的时候，Matthias和Erik在聊天，Joshua走近了正在翻看照片的Julian，挨着他坐了下来.

 

“我能看一下你拍的照片吗？”

 

Julian听到Joshua的声音，愣了一下之后把手里的相机递了过去。

 

“Nice shot！these're so damn cool,Bro.”

 

“I definitely need to say that you’re totally badass.”（这两句话中文词穷不知道要怎么写才好的我.. 😣😣）

 

“谢谢。”Joshua在对上Julian看向他的视线说完这句话之后，继续低头翻看着相机里的照片。

 

Julian的视线那之后一直没有离开过Joshua的侧脸，Joshua微微颤动的睫毛不断扰动着他的心绪，从挨着他的肩膀传来的体温让他有些心跳加速。Julian一直在告诉自己要冷静，但成效甚微，他感觉自己体内的肾上腺素还是在不断地飙升。

 

喜欢上直男真的是一件很扎心的事情，但还是被Julian碰上了，如果是之前，他会选择不再和对方见面，但面对Joshua，Julian有些不甘心，所以他决定创造一个可以接近对方的机会。

 

“我最近要拍一个BMX的short film，如果你想参与的话，记得联系我。”Julian把自己的联系方式给了Joshua.

 

“我会考虑的。”

 

Julian知道Joshua有很大的可能会联系他，所以他担心自己是不是该迈出这一步，如果最后不能和Joshua在一起，这样做会让他之后更伤心。

 

在Joshua把相机还给他去和Erik他们聊天之后，Julian在一边私心地拍了一张他的侧脸。

 

 

“我要先回去了，还有事要做 。”Joshua拒绝了Erik和他们一起去喝酒的提议，准备回去。

 

Erik忍不住翻了个白眼：“你直接说你急着回去见女朋友不就好了。”

 

Joshua露出一个被拆穿的尴尬微笑：“下次见，拜。”

 

听到Erik那句话，Julian一瞬间觉得自己刚才一定是疯了才会想要接近Joshua，他真的不能那样做，Joshua是个直男，还有女朋友。他现在只希望Joshua不要联系他，不然他只能越陷越深。

 

Matthias看着脸色不太好的Julian，忍不住问了句：“你哪儿不舒服吗？还是发生了什么事？”

 

“没有。”Julian迅速调整了一下自己的情绪，装作一副没有什么的样子。

 

“说好今天喝酒你买单的，走吧。”

 

虽然Julian今天没了喝酒的心情，但还是被拉去了酒吧。

 

看着对面拿着酒杯处于神游状态有一段时间的Julian，Erik一把夺过了他手里的酒杯：“想什么呢？你都静止快有10分钟了。”

 

“没什么。”Julian回过神，重新倒了杯酒，喝了下去。

 

“你从刚才就一副受了什么打击的样子，到底怎么回事？”Matthias也觉得Julian有点不对劲。

 

“我先回去了，你们继续喝。”Julian又点了几瓶啤酒，付了钱之后出了酒吧。

 

Julian后来收到了Joshua的短信，同意加入他们的short film.看到那条消息，Julian露出了一丝苦笑，他知道从这一刻起自己会越陷越深，再也没有逃离的可能。

 

 

“你到New York的时候记得告诉我一声。”

 

“Okay，你会去参加Denver的极限赛吧？”

 

“我会去的。”

 

“记得通知我，我会飞去Denver看你的比赛的。”

 

“Great.”Joshua抱住了面前的女孩：“好好照顾自己。”

 

“Jo，拜托，你才需要人照顾好吧，你放心，我会在美国活得很好的。”女孩推开了Joshua：“好了，我要去登机了，Denver见。”

 

“拜。”

 

看着前女友消失在登机口后，Joshua转身走出了机场，他们在三个月之前分手了，没有什么特殊的理由，就像一开始被对方吸引一样。他们分手的时候，平静的像往常一样，就那样说出了自己的想法，像是谈论天气那般。也许是因为这样，他们的关系才会像现在这样吧，像是那一切都没发生过，他们都有自己想要的生活，在某段时间内，他们的生活有交叉，那之后他们再次回到自己的生活轨道。

 

那之后他给Erik打了电话，在前女友搬去纽约之后，他再次变成了孤单一人，所以他决定去酒吧喝一杯安慰一下自己。

 

“Jo..”电话那端传来了Matthias的声音。

 

“Matze！”Joshua并没想到接电话的是Matthias，所以他一瞬间想到什么的问了句：“我没有打扰到你们吧？”

 

“没有，我们还在酒吧，Erik去洗手间了，你要过来吗？”

 

“你们在哪家酒吧？等我过去再聊。”

 

“我把地址发给你，一会儿见。”

 

“拜。”

 

Joshua挂了电话之后，去了Matthias发来地址的那家酒吧，进门之后，找到Erik和Matthias的位置走了过去。

 

Joshua刚刚坐下就被Erik调侃了：“约会结束了？”

 

“我没去约会。”Joshua拿了瓶啤酒启开瓶盖喝了一口。

 

“那你去干什么了？”

 

“Mia今天去New York，我去机场送她。”

 

“你们分手了？”Matthias几乎条件反射的问了句。

 

“嗯，三个月前就分手了。”

 

“发生了什么？”Erik一脸难以置信：“我真的没想到你们会分手。”

 

“没什么特殊的原因，就是都不想和对方在一起了而已，我们现在就像普通朋友一样。”

 

“所以你现在又变成自己一个人住了？”

 

“嗯。”Joshua在那之后突然意识到Matthias那句话有什么别的意思：“喂..喂..你们别想在我家开party啊，最后还要我收拾残局。”

 

“真可惜。”Erik在感慨了一句之后，继续喝起了酒。

 

Joshua觉得自己真不该来找他们喝酒，他一开始以为Julian和他们一起，自己就不用一个人吞狗粮了，结果他来的时候只看到了Erik和Matthias，所以现在的情况就是他看着对面两个人眉来眼去，只能独自喝酒。最后他还是忍不住要提醒一下对面那两个完全把他忽视的人：“我还在呢，你们能不能注意一下。”

 

“你不是已经习惯了吗？”Erik对于Joshua的抱怨表现的不以为意。

 

“话是那么说，但不代表我就真的想看你们虐狗啊。”Joshua翻了个白眼，表达着自己的不满。

 

“如果Jul没走，你们还能互相安慰，只能怪你来的不是时候。”

 

“那我也走了，你们继续。”

 

虽然那之后Matthias表示了挽留，Joshua还是喝掉那瓶酒之后离开了酒吧。他在回去的路上，想到了Julian提到的short film，他最近刚好没什么事情，对于short film也挺有兴趣，所以就给Julian发了条短信：I’m in.

 

他在准备睡觉的时候收到了Julian的回复：周六上午10点，Starbucks见吧。

 

Joshua到的时候，Julian已经到了，他走过去，坐到了Julian的对面。

 

“Hey bro.”

 

“Hey..我真的很高兴你能加入。”Julian在意识到自己爱上Joshua之后一直处于矛盾之中，他很高兴能再次和Joshua见面，却又觉得不该这样一点点让自己处于更加糟糕的状况。但在见到Joshua的这一刻，那个想要更加接近对方的想法占据了他的大脑，让他无心顾忌这样到底会给自己带来什么样的后果。

 

“所以，拍摄计划是什么？”Joshua在那之后点了杯咖啡，看着对面的Julian开口。

 

“我想用vlog的形式，所以会更偏向于street。我不想很刻意去拍一些东西，那样的影片真的太多了，所以你什么时候想玩street的时候叫上我就可以了。”

 

“cool.说真的，我还挺想玩street的。”

 

“你有什么想法吗？”

 

“你两周之后能去美国吗？”

 

“你的意思是Denver的极限赛。”

 

“yeah..我们可以在Denver拍一些vlog。”

 

“其实我也准备去参加比赛来着，Skateborod公园场地赛”

 

“awesome.我没想到你skateboard也玩那么好。”

 

“我也只是去玩一下而已。”Julian虽然skateboard是玩的挺好，但是跟Joshua就不是一个级别了。

 

“我们可以在美国多待几天，我准备去看MGK的bloom tour，你喜欢rap的话，我们可以一起去看。”

 

“okay，那两周之后Denver见。”

 

“合作愉快。”

 

Julian握住了Joshua的手，对方掌心的温度让他忍不住心跳加速，也让他开始担心自己可能会完全沉溺于和Joshua在一起的时刻，他不敢保证自己不会做出什么让他之后会后悔的事情。

 

 

由于Julian在出发前把去美国的事情告诉了Erik,所以本着去看比赛实则去约会的目的，Erik和Matthias也跟着去了。对于这件事情，Julian只能怪自己话太多，结果去趟美国还要看着他们虐狗。

 

他们从机场出来的时候看到了提前从New York过来接机的Mia,Joshua走过去和她拥抱，在打过招呼之后，Matthias和Erik很识相的拉着Julian去了酒店，留下Joshua和Mia待在一起。

 

Julian在离开之前看到他们在一起愉快的交谈，很亲密的样子，握紧了拳头，那个画面的冲击力太大了，让他很难冷静，心脏像是瞬间被攥紧，那种感觉让他感到窒息。

 

Joshua回去的时候，Julian已经快要睡着了，Joshua很快也关了灯，准备睡觉。

 

Julian能够听到Joshua的呼吸声渐渐变得均匀，在确定他睡着之后，翻了个身面对着睡在离他很近距离床上的Joshua,就那样看着他，直到睡着。

 

当阳光把Julian从梦中拉回现实的时候，Joshua还抱着被子睡的正香。Julian有些着迷的站在他床边伸出手撩开他额前遮住眼睛的刘海，在他额头轻轻落下一吻。

 

来自Joshua的温度让Julian像触电般迅速收回手，转身走向浴室，打开水龙头，用冷水洗了把脸，希望自己能冷静下来。

 

他并没有想到刚刚自己会去吻Joshua的额头，在感受到他肌肤的瞬间，Julian才突然间意识到自己做了什么，本来只是被激起涟漪的心，现在变的更加不平静了，他不敢想象这样下去，自己还会做出什么事情。

 

他们这一天几乎都在比赛现场，Joshua很轻松的进了决赛，Julian本来也只是来玩玩，所以没进决赛对他来说也没什么影响。

 

Julian借着这个机会拍了一些比赛的镜头和照片，私心地还拍了一些Joshua比赛之外的照片。但是所有的好心情都在他看到Joshua的女朋友的时候化为乌有，并且让他对自己早上做的那件事很有罪恶感。

 

Mia因为要回New York,所以比赛结束之后就要回去，Joshua送她去了机场。Julian以为Joshua今晚不会回来，没想到在他们出发去酒吧之前Joshua就回来了，所以他忍不住问了句:“你不是应该在约会吗?”

 

“哦，我们几个月前就分手了，只是刚好她在New York，所以来看比赛，我刚刚只是送她去机场。”

 

“我们去酒吧，你要去吗?”

 

“当然，走吧。”

 

“Jul.”在他们一起聊天的时候，Erik突然撞了一下Julian的胳膊，然后看向了一个方向:“那个人你认识吗?”

 

“不认识。”

 

“像以前一样，10欧，赌你能不能要到他的联系方式怎么样?”

 

“我今天没心情。”如果是平时他会很想玩这样的游戏的，因为他每次都能赢，即使Erik给他指定的人是直男也一样，因为他不喜欢对方，也就不会有其他的顾虑，相反面对Joshua,他并不知道该怎么办才好。

 

“我赌你不能。”虽然被Julian拒绝了，但Erik就当做他没听到。

 

“Matze?”

 

“我觉得应该可以。”

 

“Jo?”

 

“我..跟Matze一样吧。”

 

“Jul呢?”

 

“和以前一样。”Julian本来想拒绝，只是连Joshua都参与进来了，他也没有拒绝的可能了。

 

然后在他们的注视下，Julian过去和那个男人搭讪，然后成功的要到了联系方式之后回到他们的位置。

 

“难道你就不能有失败的时候吗?”Erik一边生气地看着Julian,一边愿赌服输的从钱包里拿钱。

 

“你选的人都太容易搞定了。”Julian觉得如果Erik选的那个人是Joshua的话，他可能就真的没办法那么轻松的的成功了。

 

第二天Julian和Joshua开始了压马路，拍Vlog的'约会',Erik和Matthias理所当然的约会去了。

 

说是拍Vlog，差不多就是Julian理解意义上的约会，他的镜头一直在跟着Joshua,所以他可以借着这个机会一直目光落在Joshua身上，休息的时候他们也会去附近的Starbucks。

 

Julian也带了skateboard过去，结果他在过台阶时不小心滑了一下，差点摔倒。

 

“哈哈，真该把你刚才那个动作拍进去。”Joshua忍不住笑出了声。

 

Julian露出一个尴尬的笑:“那种情况下我没办法自拍。”

 

“我帮你拍。”Joshua拿过了Julian手里的相机。

 

Julian在做了几个技巧之后，就拿回了相机，被Joshua盯着看的时候他会很紧张，但同时也很享受被他关注。

 

他们在附近的街区玩了差不多一天，接着去了bloom tour..

 

Joshua在那期间跟旁边的女生聊了起来，并且靠的越来越近，Julian在看到之后简直要气炸了，所以他转身就走了。

 

Joshua在那之后也追了出来:“你怎么了?”

 

“你不是要追那个女生吗?我想先回去了。”Julian明显一脸的不高兴。

 

“Just filerting.你在因为这件事情生气吗?为什么?”

 

“你真的想知道?”

 

Joshua点了点头。

 

“这就是为什么。”Julian说完走过去吻了他。

 

Joshua一开始愣住了，接着推开他，一脸惊讶地看着Julian:“Jul,你先冷静一下。”

 

“我知道我不可能一直藏着这份感情，只是没想到会在这样的机会说出来，sorry。”

 

Joshua拉住了要走的Julian:“Jul,我们需要谈谈。”

 

虽然拉住了Julian,Joshua却一时间不知道该说什么，只是表情复杂的看着转过身的Julian.

 

“Jo,我们可以换个时间谈这件事情，等到你想好要说什么的时候。”Julian没想到Joshua会拉住他，但是现在这个略显尴尬的氛围是他早就预料到的，所以他决定给Joshua一些时间整理自己的思绪:“我先回去了，如果你想一个人呆着的话。”

 

“一起去附近转转吧。”Joshua觉得他如果不在这个时候跟Julian谈谈，可能之后他就更不知道该怎么说了。

 

Denver的夜晚吹着微凉的风，Julian和Joshua并排走在一起，很近的距离，他甚至能够闻到Joshua身上淡淡的洗发水和香水混合的味道。

 

Joshua能感觉到左手边Julian的紧张，他沉默了很长时间之后，才终于缓缓地开口：“所以，如果今天的事情没有发生，你要一直藏着这个秘密吗？”

 

“可能吧，我不想因此破坏掉我们原本的关系。”Julian觉得他可能真的会一直把这份感情藏在心里，他不敢拿他们之间的关系冒险，另外，他也并不想把Joshua带入一个本不属于他的生活轨迹。

 

“Jul，我不会因为这个就疏远你的。”Joshua笑着用肩膀撞了一下Julian，接着继续开口：“我从来没想过自己也会遇上这样的事情，我的意思是，和男人谈恋爱，所以我现在并不确定我对你到底是什么样的想法。我一直都只是把你当成好朋友，所以我不知道对我来说，你有没有可能成为一个恋爱对象。”

 

“我知道”Julian低下了头，虽然Joshua没有明确的拒绝他，但这似乎也并不能说明他们有在一起的机会。

 

“So，maybe we can have a date，like，a real date.”Joshua停下来看着Julian：“and I’ll find out whether we can do a relationship or not.”(这句话感觉用英文更合适，所以…..好吧..是我中文水平不够，我承认...)

 

Julian在Joshua说完之后抱住了他，他现在已经顾不上考虑Joshua会不会讨厌这样的肢体接触了，庆幸的是，Joshua并没有推开他，但是也没有回抱他，只是任由Julian把他圈进怀里。

 

“你...可以放开我了吗?”Joshua还是有些不习惯被一个男人这样抱着，虽然他其实也并不讨厌：“我有点不习惯这样。”

 

Julian依依不舍地放开了Joshua：“抱歉。”

 

“我真的很想知道，为什么是我？”Joshua在Julian放开他之后一边继续沿着街道向前走，一边问着Julian那个他一直都想知道答案的问题：“我的意思是，我并不觉得我是男人会喜欢的类型。”

 

“很难说具体是因为什么，我只知道每次自己都很难把视线从你身上移开。”Julian叹了口气之后继续开口：“我在第一次跟你见面的时候就被你吸引了，虽然知道我不应该爱上你，可结果还是陷进去了。”

 

“Jul，我并不排斥LGBTQ的圈子，只是我暂时还无法接受自己可能会和男人谈恋爱的事实，你知道，我从来没想过这种可能。”

 

“我知道，我在最早知道自己并不喜欢女生，而是对班上的男生感兴趣的时候也无法接受这个事实。”

 

“你第一次知道自己喜欢男生是什么时候？”

 

“应该是16岁吧。”Julian并没有想到Joshua会问他这个问题，但既然Joshua想知道，他还是继续说下去了：“我在知道自己喜欢上一个男生之后，真的很慌张，那个时候，我不敢跟任何人说这件事情。搞笑的是，那之后我为了说服自己我不是gay，还跟女生约会过，当然很快就分手了，接着我就接受了这个事实。”

 

“你后来有跟你喜欢的那个人告白吗？”

 

“嗯..结果你应该想象得到，这也是我为什么不敢爱直男的原因。”

 

Joshua突然开始怀疑自己提出约会是不是个好的选择，自己会不会爱上Julian，他也不确定，一切都是未知数。

 

 

回德国之前，在Erik的强烈建议下，他们飞去了加州的海滩晒太阳。

 

“你们能不能考虑一下我的感受？”Julian从海里游了一圈回来之后，看到了沙滩上的Erik和Matthias，顺便目睹了他们接吻的画面，他无奈的翻了个白眼。

 

“不能。”

 

在得到Erik的答案之后，Julian决定他要赶紧远离他们，不然肯定又要被闪瞎眼：“Jo呢？”

 

“他说他要先回去，可能在酒店吧。”

 

Julian给Joshua发了短信问他是不是回去了，很快就收到了回复：在旁边的Starbucks.

 

等Julian收拾好自己的东西，到了咖啡店的时候，刚坐下就听到Joshua生无可恋的问：“你也是受不了他们才过来的吗？”

 

Julian露出一个无奈的表情：“真不该答应跟他们一起来加州。”

 

“忽略掉他们闪瞎眼的行为的话，其实来加州还挺好的。”

 

“要是没有他们就更好了。”

 

他们在Starbucks坐到太阳快落山才又回到沙滩，Erik和Matthias已经回去了，沙滩上人很少，看着眼前逐渐消失在海平面上的夕阳，Julian突然觉得要是能在这时候接吻就好了。

 

感受到Julian看过来的视线，Joshua转过头，对上了Julian的眼睛，他在那双眼睛里看到了很多复杂的情绪，在他来不及去想究竟是什么的时候，Julian低头吻了他，接着小心翼翼地把舌头伸了进来，Joshua发现他并不排斥和Julian接吻，所以他伸手环上Julian的脖子回吻了他。

 

Joshua并不确定这是不是意味着他开始喜欢Julian了呢。

 

 

Julian端起面前的酒杯喝了一口之后，看着对面突然陷入沉默的两个人，他觉得这场景像极了他跟爸妈出柜的时候，他们当时也是一脸惊讶的看着自己欲言又止。

 

“你们还要继续像雕像一样静止在那儿多久？”最后还是Julian先受不了了，那种空气似乎静止的氛围快把他逼疯了。

 

Erik不动声色地用手肘撞了一下Matthias，他现在还没想好该怎么开口。

 

“Jul，你真的认真考虑过这件事情可能的结果吗?你知道爱上直男会怎样。”

 

“我知道你在担心什么。”Matthias的态度他早就想到会是这样，毕竟一开始连他自己都很担心他接近Joshua是不是个正确的决定。

 

“所以，你们现在是在约会？”Erik终于整理好了自己的思绪：“你知道这可能并不意味着什么。”

 

“我知道，但至少，目前这样并没有什么不好。”Julian突然开始后悔约他们出来了。

 

“但也只是暂时的，你们接吻并不意味着什么，或许Jo只是不讨厌这样，并不代表他也喜欢你。”Matthias其实并不想打击Julian，只是这种不明朗的情况下，他还是想让Julian认识到可能的现实。

 

“甚至你们上床也说明不了什么，等等，你们没有做过吧？”

 

“没有。”Julian不禁在心里吐槽Erik还真是敢想：“我不会那么做的，不然会让事情变得更复杂。”

 

“Jul，我真的觉得你要再好好考虑一下。”Erik有些担心地皱眉看着Julian。

 

“我会的。”

 

“最后如果Jo拒绝你，你准备怎么办？”

 

“还没想好，我并不想现在就想那之后的事情，不过肯定不可能装作什么都没发生一样。”

 

“你真的觉得要这样下去吗？”

 

Julian颇有些无奈的看着对面两个看起来比他还担心的两个人：“我找你们来是想让你们告诉我该怎么办的，不是来了解我到底有多希望渺茫的，所以，你们能停止打击我，说点有用的吗？”

 

“目前来看，你已经没有放手的可能了，所以，只能看Jo到底怎么想。”

 

“如果Jo想要拒绝你的话，你现在做什么都无济于事。”

 

“所以我现在要怎么办？”Julian觉得他们说的好像没说一样。

 

“你不是很会撩吗？为什么要来问我们？”

 

“现在不是情况特殊吗？你觉得那些方法能用在Jo身上吗？如果可以，我来问你们干什么？”

 

“那我们就知道吗？”Erik一副我哪知道的样子，Matthias也表示他没有什么可行的想法。

 

Julian觉得他们真是猪队友，连句可以称得上是建议的话都没有。

 

“你要我帮你问问Jo到底是怎么想的吗？”Erik其实还是很想帮Julian的。

 

“还是我自己找机会问好了。”Julian不知道Erik会不会把事情搞得更复杂，所以他还是觉得不让他插手比较好。由于在Erik和Matthias得不到什么实践性的建议，甚至连个安慰都没有，他决定还是回去自己想比较好，毕竟至少不用被他们的那些话虐心：“我先回去了。”

 

Julian离开之后，Erik看向了身边的Matthias：“你觉得他们会在一起吗？”

 

“我也不知道，很难说。” Matthias也不确定Joshua到底是什么想法。

 

那之后他们便放弃了这个话题，毕竟他们讨论这个话题也没有什么意义。

 

Julian回到酒店房间的时候，Joshua并不在，他无聊只好坐在床上打开电脑开始剪视频。盯着电脑屏幕上那些画面，他的思绪却回到了昨天的那个吻，他并不知道Joshua到底有怎样的想法，虽然他们是在约会，但Joshua对他的态度似乎跟之前并没有什么区别。

 

Joshua回来之后，Julian放下了手里的电脑：“Jo，我们能谈谈吗？”

 

“怎么了？”Joshua走过去，坐在了Julian旁边。

 

“Jo..我想知道..你对我到底是什么样的想法？”Julian想了很长时间之后还是决定问一下Joshua的想法。

 

“你是很特殊的一个吧，我想象不到自己跟其他的男人接吻的可能，却并不排斥跟你，但我确实是依旧把你当朋友来看待，我对你很感兴趣，只是还没到喜欢的程度。”Joshua说完之后并不敢去看Julian的眼睛。

 

“你觉得我们还要继续这样尝试着在一起吗？”

 

“我不确定。”

 

“或者你更想直接拒绝我？”

 

Joshua皱起了眉，看向Julian，他一时间并不知道该怎么回答。

 

Julian伸手握住了Joshua的肩膀：“Jo，如果你只是把我当做朋友，你可以直接拒绝我。”

 

“我需要时间考虑一下。”Joshua并不清楚他对Julian到底是怎样的想法，所以他决定给自己时间好好想一下。

 

“我等着你的答案。”Julian说完之后松开了抓着Joshua肩膀的手，露出一个苦涩的笑走向了浴室。

 

听到Julian关上浴室门的声音，Joshua叹了口气，扑到了床上，现在的情况让他有些不知道该怎么办。之前跟着Julian的步调，他还可以很轻松的应对，不用必须去考虑他们之间的关系，只是现在决定权到了他手里，他必须要去思考这个问题了。

 

Julian跟他告白之后，他依旧是用一种对待好朋友的态度和Julian相处，所以他那天只是本能的回吻了Julian，并没有仔细去想自己为什么要那么做，但如果他愿意去思考一下这个问题，比如现在，就会发现仅仅只是好朋友的关系，他是不可能和对方接吻的。

 

抛开朋友这层关系，从一个可能的恋爱对象的角度来看，Joshua觉得自己对于Julian的态度有了很大的变化。虽然他不是Gay，但他还是要承认，有些时候他的确会被Julian吸引，只是那些细节被他忽略了而已，现在，那些细节全部都再次回到了他的脑海里，似乎在拼命想要告诉他一个事实；他对Julian不只是友情。

 

他突然想到Erik他们打赌的那次，看到Julian跟那个陌生人搭讪的时候，他无法控制的感到很生气，当然后来他把那归结为嫉妒Julian在男人面前的魅力，现在想来或许是因为另一层面上的嫉妒，嫉妒他们靠的那么近，嫉妒他们交谈时候Julian看着对方的那个眼神。想到如果有一天Julian和另一个男人一起站在他面前的样子，Joshua就觉得抑制不住的难过和愤怒。

 

这时候听到浴室里传来的水声， Joshua没来由的觉得心情烦躁，不知出于什么原因，他在那之后，从床上爬起来走向了浴室。

 

浴室的门并没有反锁，Joshua推门进去的时候，湿热的空气扑面而来，Julian一开始并没有注意到他进来，直到听到清晰的关门声才关了水，一脸惊讶又夹杂着愤怒的看着他：“你在干什么？”

 

Joshua靠在身后的墙上，盯着Julian的眼睛开口：“我已经有答案了。”

 

“Jo，你先出去，我们等会儿再聊好吗？”Julian搞不懂Joshua到底是怎么想的，这样的场面真的很尴尬，不适合聊天啊。

 

Joshua并没有理会Julian的话，而是径直走向了他，直到他们之间只剩下险险几公分的距离才停下来:“ 我吻你是因为我也喜欢你，我不想你和别人在一起，我讨厌你跟那个陌生人搭讪的时候用那样的眼神看着他，你只能那样看着我。”

 

Julian一时间有些不知道该怎么反应，这么近的距离，他真的不敢保证自己不做出什么事情来。像是嫌情况还不够糟糕一样，Joshua借着他发愣的时间吻上他的唇，胳膊也缠上了他的腰。

 

Julian一瞬间觉得自己简直要被Joshua逼疯了，他现在只想把Joshua按在地上狠狠地干他，凭借着仅存的意志力他还是在理智彻底崩溃前推开了Joshua：“Jo，你知道你在干什么吗？”

 

“你不想要吗？”Joshua说着伸手在他腹肌上摸了一把，对Julian来说这无疑是致命的勾引，这种情况下他也顾不了Joshua在那之后会不会后悔了，是他撩拨自己的，哪有美人投怀送抱却不上的道理，所以他下一秒就吻了回去，带着惩罚意味的啃咬着Joshua的唇，急切地伸出舌头和Joshua的纠缠在一起。

 

Julian脱掉了Joshua的T-shirt，把手伸进了他的牛仔裤，揉捏着手感良好的臀部肌肉，把他更近的拉向自己。

 

Joshua贴紧Julian的身体，把右腿挤进了Julian的两腿之间，挑逗的用腿根磨蹭着他还未完全勃起的阴茎。

 

Julian在Joshua臀上打了一下之后，暂时放过了他被蹂躏的唇，在他耳后的皮肤落下一个吻，接着用压低的沙哑嗓音警告着Joshua：“Jo，你再这样玩火，我就直接在浴室里干你了。”

 

“你难道不想直接在浴室来一发吗？”Joshua说着握住了Julian的阴茎，轻轻地撸动。既然他都这么说了，Julian也没有什么好犹豫的了，他很快拉下Joshua的牛仔裤拉链，连着内裤一起褪了下来。

 

Joshua吮吸着Julian侧颈的皮肤，在上面留下了属于自己的痕迹，他看着那个青紫色的吻痕，露出一个得意地笑：“这样他们就知道你已经有主了。”

 

Julian忍不住笑了起来，接着在Joshua身上留下一连串密布的吻痕，从锁骨一路蔓延到腿根。虽然他们都不介意在浴室来一发，但是没有润滑剂，Joshua会不舒服的，所以他还是抱着Joshua，出了浴室。

 

Julian从包里翻出来润滑剂和安全套，Joshua再次缠了上来和他接吻，大腿内侧磨蹭着他的腰。

 

Julian挤了一些润滑剂在手上，然后把手伸向了Joshua的后腰，手指顺着股缝滑向后穴，磨蹭着周围的皮肤。

 

Joshua有些不满他只是撩拨的拍了拍Julian的胳膊催促着他，Julian笑着在Joshua唇上啄了一下，然后抬高他的腰，放了一根手指进去。

 

强烈的异物感让Joshua有些抗拒，Julian低头吻着他微微皱起的眉头安慰着他:“别紧张，放松。”

 

Julian注意到了Joshua肩上一个浅色的伤疤，他用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，Joshua有些敏感的躲开了他之后的舔吻。

 

“怎么了?”

 

“有点痒。”

 

“这个疤是怎么回事？”Julian在问的同时又加了一根手指进去。

 

“我第一次尝试做backflip落地的时候摔倒了，肩膀蹭到了地，就只是破皮而已，还好没有骨折，不过流的血也不少。”

 

Julian舔了一下那个疤之后放了第三个手指进去，然后找到前列腺的位置，用指尖按了下去。突然受到快感的刺激让Joshua呻吟出声，搂紧了身上的人。

 

抽出手指之后，Julian拿过放在一边安全套，接着却被Joshua抢了过去。

 

“我帮你。”Joshua说着撕开了安全套的包装，握住Julian的阴茎，套了上去，接着推倒Julian,跨坐在他身上。

 

Julian觉得Joshua除了在BMX方面什么危险的技巧都敢玩，在性爱方面也大胆得超乎他的想象，能把这么惹火的直男掰弯，自己真的是非常幸运了。

 

Joshua一只手撑在Julian的腹肌上，另一只手握住Julian的阴茎，对准自己的后穴，慢慢坐了下去，直到整根没入，然后趴在他身上带着喘息的说了句:“Nice abs.”

 

“你确定只有腹肌吗?”Julian翻身把他压在身下，再次吻了他，尝试着慢慢挺动腰,等着他适应。当Joshua开始挺腰配合他的动作之后，Julian便加快了速度，更加激烈的贯穿着身下那个hot as hell的人。

 

在去浴室清理过性爱的痕迹之后，Julian搂着Joshua重新躺回了床上。Joshua环住Julian的腰，把脸埋进他的肩窝，闻着他身上洗发水和沐浴露的味道。

 

Julian把手指插进Joshua的头发，手指摩擦着他的发丝:“你是怎么突然间意识到自己喜欢我的?”

 

“我觉得你挺帅的，身材也好，所以怎么可能不喜欢你。”Joshua抬起头看着Julian的眼睛，一脸认真。

 

“你觉得我会信?”Julian伸手打了一下Joshua的屁股，最后又忍不住揉了一把之后才把手放回了Joshua腰上。

 

挨了一巴掌之后，Joshua终于认真回答Julian的问题了:“我无法想象你跟别的男人在一起的场景，你跟那个男人搭讪的时候，我就很生气，只是我那时候不知道究竟是为什么，你让我做决定的时候，我才意识到我生气是因为吃醋你们太过亲密的样子。”

 

“那你还真是反应迟钝啊。”Julian忍不住吐槽。

 

“我又没有经验，我怎么知道我会喜欢一个男人。”Joshua一副理直气壮的样子看着Julian.

 

“好，好，我的错。”Julian无奈的叹了口气:“睡觉吧，晚安。”

 

“嗯，晚安。”Joshua在Julian唇上落下一个晚安吻之后也闭上了眼睛。

 

第二天他们到机场会合的时候，看着Julian脖子上那个清晰的吻痕，Matthias凑到Erik耳边得意的开口:“我赢了，可以随便提要求的话，你要做好准备哦，我不会轻易放过你的。”

 

Erik听到Matthias的话，气得在心里好好的"问候"了一下那两个搞在一起的人。

 

 

番外：

 

Julian在Joshua之后关上了休息室的门，接着把他搂进了怀里，Joshua意料之外的并没有回抱他，而是声音里没带什么情绪的开口：“你告诉我，你们到底什关系？”

 

Julian一时间并不清楚Joshua说的是谁，所以有些不太在意的问了句:“谁?”

 

Joshua在Julian开始亲吻他肩膀裸露的皮肤时推开了他，被推开的Julian明显一脸状况之外的看着他。

 

“那个模特。”

 

“Roman Bürki？”

 

“我不管他叫什么，你们到底什么关系？”

 

“就只是之前在party上跟Erik他们两个打赌，要了他联系方式，这次刚好和他合作而已。”Julian终于弄清楚现在的状况了，所以他决定要好好解释一番:“我们私下根本没有联系，真的。”

 

“他对你有没有想法我不管，你确定你对他没有什么想法？”

 

“你想什么呢？”Julian觉得很受伤，Joshua居然这么不信任他。

 

“你说你之前跟他们打赌撩了那么多人，我怎么知道你们那之后都是什么关系?”Joshua觉得面对那一群可能潜在的'情敌'，自己光想想就头大，这要是时不时冒出来一个，即使他不是那么的在意他到底有多少情敌，也还是要被烦死。

 

“我跟那些人之后都没有联系过，而且模特也不是我联系的，我又不知道是他。”Julian抓住Joshua的肩膀，着急地跟他解释:“再说，如果不是他提醒我，我根本就不记得我有要过他联系方式，我真的对他没想法，你要相信我。”

 

“你别激动啊，我就问问而已，另外，你能先松手吗?我肩膀疼。”Julian的反应这么激烈，以至于他觉得自己的肩膀都快被他捏肿了，Joshua也是没想到。

 

Julian听到Joshua的话松开了抓着他肩膀的手，看着对面的Joshua叹了口气之后开口：“Jo，我知道要用什么样的态度对待那些人，和他们搭讪之后我从来没有联系过一个人。”

 

“那些对你有想法的人我不在乎，反正你是我的，我也阻止不了他们喜欢你。”Joshua伸手扯住Julian的衣领把他拉向自己，距离近到几乎可以吻到他：“但是你要是敢对他们有什么想法……”

 

“我只爱你。”Julian打断了Joshua的话，贴着他的唇说完这句话之后吻住了他，把手伸进Joshua的上衣，在他的腰线和背肌上大肆地抚摸。Joshua收回扯着Julian衣领的手，搂住他的腰拉近了彼此之间的距离，激烈地回应着他的吻。

 

就在他们吻得难舍难分的时候，助理在外面敲了敲门提醒他们：“你们快点，还有20分钟就要开始下一组拍摄了。”

 

Joshua结束这个吻，推开了Julian，准备往外走，下一秒却被拉住了胳膊。当他疑惑地看向了Julian之后，听到他说：“我起反应了。”

 

“你自己解决。”

 

“Jo，你不能撩完就跑啊。”

 

Joshua对着Julian挑了挑眉：“那你想怎么样？”

 

Julian一副饶有兴趣地看着Joshua开口道：“鉴于我们不可能现在来一发，所以，blow job.”

 

Joshua思考了几秒之后，靠近Julian，把他推到了一边的墙上。接着蹲下来，解开他牛仔裤的扣子，拉开拉链隔着内裤吻了下他的勃起之后，拉下他的内裤，握住他已经勃起的阴茎，伸出舌头舔了下柱身之后把龟头含进了嘴里，不意外的尝到了前液的味道。

 

“Fuck..”Julian仰头靠在墙上，发出了近乎于叹息的呻吟。

 

短暂的适应之后，Joshua开始更深的吞吐着Julian的勃起，舌尖不断舔舐着上面的筋路。接着Julian扣住了他的头，缓缓挺腰满足着自己的欲望。  
比上次更急的敲门声在这个时候响了起来，显然助理已经等的不耐烦了才又过来催他们：“你们能快点吗？别告诉我你们正在做爱。”

 

Joshua坏心地在这时候舔了一下马眼，接着听到Julian发出了一声带着咒骂的呻吟。

 

“天杀的，你们就不能等到回家吗？我限你们五分钟之内赶紧他妈的给我出来。”听到休息室里传出的那声呻吟，助理的内心几乎是绝望的，在甩下这句话之后，他只好很无奈的回去安抚大家开始变得不满的情绪。

 

“你要快点了，babe.”Julian轻轻拍了拍Joshua的脸。

 

Joshua在那之后加快了吞吐的速度，很快Julian就拉开了他，接着白浊的精液射了出来。在Julian射完精之后，Joshua靠近舔干净了他阴茎上的精液，接着撩开Julian的T-shirt吻了他的腹肌，在上面留下了几个明显的吻痕。

 

再也等不下去的助理最后决定就算他会看到什么长针眼的画面，他还是要推门进去，把Julian给拉出来，就在他准备推门的时候，门开了。

 

“抱歉。”看着快要气疯的助理，Julian拍了下他的肩，走向了拍摄现场。

 

“你放心，我下次会直接把他踢出来的。”后面出来的Joshua看着一脸生无可恋的助理，好心地安慰他。

 

“下个拍摄计划的模特联系好了吗？”Julian拍摄结束后问一边的助理。

 

“我觉得吧，有个比模特更合适的人选。”

 

“谁？”

 

“你觉得还会是谁？”

 

“Jo？”看着对面点头的助理，Julian继续开口：“我知道Jo是最合适的人选，但是他不一定会同意当模特啊。”

 

“那就看你了，加油。”

 

Julian觉得他晚上回去一定要好好想想该怎么让Joshua同意加入下次的拍摄计划。

 

 

“谢谢。”Joshua接过Julian扔过来的罐装啤酒，拉开拉环喝了一口之后继续盯着电视屏幕上比赛看得起劲。

 

“Jo.”Julian也走过去坐到了Joshua旁边，盯着他有些犹豫的开口。

 

“嗯？”Joshua在听到Julian叫他之后，依旧盯着电视应了他一声。

 

“我要跟你商量件事。”

 

“什么事？”Joshua听到那句话之后把视线转移到了Julian身上。

 

“你能考虑一下做明天拍摄的模特吗？”

 

Joshua几乎瞬间就回答他：“不能。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“你不觉得被一群人盯着很尴尬吗？搞得自己像动物园的猴子一样。”Joshua光想想那个场景就觉得鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了：“再说了，为什么要让我去当模特啊？”

 

“下次的主题是Street，BMX、skatebored、跑酷、艺术涂鸦之类的场景，你本来就玩这些东西，所以你是最合适的人。”

 

“这些模特也能拍啊，或者你自己上也可以啊。”

 

“但是模特没有街头的感觉啊，我的话...还是算了吧…你一定要考虑一下。”

 

Joshua想了几秒之后觉得当模特似乎也还勉强能接受，不过他还是要有条件的：“我有什么回报吗？”

 

“你不是已经想好要什么了吗?说吧。”Julian就知道Joshua既然这么说，那他肯定已经想好回报是什么了。

 

“你说呢？”Joshua挑眉看着Julian。

 

看着Joshua那个笑容，Julian就知道他在想什么了：“不行，明天要出外景。”

 

“那就没得商量了，不去。”Joshua站了起来，朝着卧室的方向走了过去。

 

“Jo.”看着Joshua的背影，Julian无奈的叹了口气。

 

“我要睡了，你明天自己上好了。”Joshua说着关上了卧室的门。

 

“再给你一次机会，你同意的话我明天就去，win-win，你确定不考虑一下吗？”就在Julian犹豫要不要放弃的时候，Joshua开口了，顺便靠近他，把手放上了他的腰。

 

“明天你开车。”Julian说完搂住了Joshua的脖子，接着Joshua的吻落到了他唇上，下一秒舌头闯进来先舔舐过他的上颚，之后缠上了他的舌头。接着Joshua把手滑向了他的后腰，急切地揉着他的臀。

 

很快除去两人的衣服之后，Joshua伸手从抽屉里拿出了润滑剂，挤了一些在手上之后，放了一根手指到Julian的后穴开始进行着扩张，Julian在那之后抬了抬腰，方便他的动作。

 

Joshua一边用手指在Julian后穴中进出，一边舔吻着他上身的皮肤，在上面留下属于他的痕迹；扩张结束后，Joshua抽出手指，进入了Julian。

 

Julian把腿缠上了Joshua的腰，挺腰配合着他抽插的节奏，淫秽的呻吟声和喘息声充满了整个房间，直到他们同时达到高潮射了出来。

 

Joshua射在了Julian体内，那之后他并没有从Julian体内退出来，只是抱着他不断地吻着他。

 

“Jo，你先退出去。”Julian有些不满地踢了一下Joshua.

 

“谁告诉你只做一次的，我不会这么轻易放过你的。”

 

“你…”感受到体内Joshua再次勃起的阴茎，Julian慌乱的准备推开他，不意外的被Joshua一把按住，接着被他的吻夺走了呼吸。

 

第二天的拍摄比想象中的更顺利，不得不说他们这次让Joshua当模特是个非常正确的选择，他身上有真正的street的感觉，只是他平时习惯性的一些动作和表情就能呈现出很棒的效果。

 

“接下来是topless scene.”助理在拍摄涂鸦场景之前跟他们说着接下来的拍摄细节。

 

Julian对于这一点表示强烈的反对：“你不能topless，不能让他们看。”

 

“我可以在身上喷一些颜料，这样就很cool，你觉得怎么样？”Joshua忽略了Julian的不满，继续和一边的助理交流。

 

“就按你说的那样，效果会很好的。”助理在回答前扫了一眼Julian，不意外收到他警告的眼神，但他最后还是毅然决然的同意了Joshua的想法。

 

“Jo，你不能不考虑我的感受啊。”

 

“专业点。”Joshua拍了下他的肩，接着脱掉上衣准备拍摄。那之后大家都纷纷打量着Joshua的身材，Julian决定没有下一次了，他再也不会让Joshua当模特了。

 

等到他们结束最后一个场景的拍摄休息的时候，Julian朝着坐在台阶上的Joshua走了过去搂住他的腰不满地开口：“你今天又撩了不少妹子。”

 

Joshua居高临下的看着Julian笑了起来：“吃醋了？”

 

“我以后再也不拉你当模特了，我情敌已经够多了，再多几个，搞不好你哪天就跟别人跑了。”

 

“我不会跟别人跑的。”Joshua笑着低头吻了Julian。


End file.
